


Jundong Prompts

by Why__Not



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why__Not/pseuds/Why__Not
Summary: Jundong Prompts available for use





	1. Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.

**Why?**

The Jundong fiction drought exists because people like me don’t have the skills to write despite having ideas. Therefore, I’m posting some Jundong AUs that I’ve thought through but haven’t written because…school has beaten out my creative writing skills. The motivation for this post is two-fold. First, I know it’s difficult to come up with ideas…so I hope these prompts will inspire someone with actual narrative skills to carry out the story from start to end. Second, I hope that adding potential storylines lessen writer’s block and prevent the worst thing in fanfiction: abandoning a story and branding it as “incomplete” *shakes in fear*.

**How?**

Feel free to use any of the prompts/storylines/characterizations. Or, feel free to take a prompt but completely ignore/shake-up story lines or characterizations. For example, although I chose Bobby to be Junhoe’s foil, users are free to select their own foils, even a non-iKON member. If you comment that you want to take a prompt, run wild with it. It’s yours to do with as you please. If you do still get stuck, always feel free to message me. Maybe I’ll have some ideas to help you get unstuck.


	2. Patient Donghyuk/physical therapist Junhoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jundong's age 24+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 1-24-2019  
> Updated: 6-4-2019  
> Status: taken by @molliehenson

Donghyuk is bitter and cold toward the world after suffering from an accident that left his body shattered. After being in the hospital for 2-3 months, he’s discharged and ordered to attend physical therapy. He just wants to regain mobility and freedom ASAP from physical therapy (PT).

Junhoe is immediately captivated by Donghyuk. Seeing how fragile Donghyuk is when he first visits the clinic, Junhoe becomes very protective and driven to help Donghyuk get back on his feet, literally. He isn’t much phased by Donghyuk’s cold personality. He basically fell in love the second Donghyuk wheeled into the clinic.

Possible story lines:

  * How Donghyuk suffered his fate – I’m thinking some tragic event befell Donghyuk and in his mental haze, he suffered an accident (driving carelessly and getting into a car crash, or walking mindlessly and getting hit by a car, a failed attempt on his own life, etc.).
  * Junhoe’s motivation to enter this profession – something positive to balance out Donghyuk’s negativity. Maybe some experience where Junhoe’s friend or family was able to regain strength after PT and it inspires Junhoe to help others recover.
  * After having been independent most of his life, Donghyuk is repulsed by the idea of being dependent on someone. Down to his core, he hates when he has to lean on, or hold onto, Junhoe during their sessions.
  * Donghyuk evolves from wheelchair to crutches, to free walking.
  * Setbacks such as falling and re-injuring
  * Junhoe massages Donghyuk after every session to soothe pain and promote healthy blood circulation. Donghyuk initially hates the massages but eventually craves Junhoe’s hands on his body.
  * Junhoe lectures Donghyuk on the need to eat properly after seeing Donghyuk’s frame as just skin and bones. Junhoe takes Donghyuk to lunch after their sessions as an excuse to make sure Donghyuk eats.



Long story short, in the 2-3 years it takes for Junhoe to help Donghyuk recover, they fall in love. Donghyuk learns that it’s okay to share his burdens and lean on others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	3. Actor Donghyuk/Bodyguard Junhoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jundong's age 25+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 1-24-2019  
> Updated: 1-24-2019  
> Status: available

Donghyuk is not a bad/snotty celebrity, but he’s provocative and sleeps around. His popularity warrants the need for a bodyguard.

Enter Junhoe. Junhoe hates the idea of babysitting an adult but the job pays well.

Possible story lines:

  * Donghyuk is friendly so he welcomes Junhoe with open arms. But Junhoe insists they remain at arm’s length. Donghyuk accepts Junhoe’s desire for distance and proceeds to mind his own business.
  * As they spend more time together, Junhoe does develop feelings for Donghyuk. He witnesses Donghyuk’s intelligence and warmth, so Junhoe’s own coldness melts the more he’s around Donghyuk.
  * Donghyuk keeps a respectable distance from Junhoe because that’s what Junhoe asked for when they first met. Donghyuk just carries on with his life and pursuit of finding someone to love. At his core, Donghyuk just wants to fall in love and is quick to fall in “love”.
  * Junhoe however hates when he can hear Donghyuk’s moans through the hotel walls while abroad (or in Donghyuk’s mansion when Junhoe moves in with Donghyuk). He hates to wake up the next day and see hickies and bite marks on Donghyuk’s skin. He thinks Donghyuk desperately and blindly gives himself to anyone who says “I love you” to him.
  * Junhoe has to control himself whenever Donghyuk is doing a shirtless photoshoot or filming scene.
  * Donghyuk also has to control himself when the two of them go to a hotel gym together and he’s able to see Junhoe’s bulging biceps and abs under the sweat soaked shirt.
  * Donghyuk gets jealous when his famous actor/actress friends show interest toward Junhoe. Not necessarily jealousy in wanting Junhoe to himself, but jealousy that Donghyuk’s not on the receiving end of the love he craves so much for himself.



Long story short, as Junhoe’s cold exterior melts away by taking care of a warm person seeking love, they fall in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	4. Rich CEO Junhoe/Homeless Donghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jundong's age 31+  
> IMO, this is the most promising concept for a very slow burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 1-24-2019  
> Updated: 1-24-2019  
> Status: available

Junhoe is a rich, cold, selfish jerk. In downtown Seoul, he meets homeless Donghyuk and isn’t very nice to Donghyuk. Nevertheless, Donghyuk does something selfless like give his umbrella to Junhoe so that his nice suit doesn’t get wet before his big meeting. After the meeting, Junhoe is on a high, enjoying fine food in the warm ambiance of a fancy restaurant and a bunch of other wealthy individuals. At night, in bed, Junhoe is awoken by lightning and the sound of heavy rain. He thinks about how Donghyuk must be needing an umbrella. He tosses and turns at night, unable to get Donghyuk off his mind and unable to rid the heaviness he has in his heart. They eventually meet again. Junhoe wants to do something nice for Donghyuk thinking he’d finally be able to evict Donghyuk from his thoughts if he’s able to even the score, repaying Donghyuk back for his kindness.

Donghyuk doesn’t take kind to pity or handouts. It feels like dirty money when someone is charitable out of obligation rather than sincere empathy. Junhoe gets annoyed that Donghyuk won’t free him from his guilt. The rest of many chapters are the adventures of Junhoe trying to win Donghyuk’s forgiveness and eventually falling in love with Donghyuk.

Possible story lines:

  * Wanting to take Donghyuk out to nice restaurants, and making sure he’s well fed
  * Taking Donghyuk shopping to make sure his clothes are warm
  * Beauty salon for a haircut
  * After the most superficial help like feeding & clothing, Junhoe takes a bigger step by employing Donghyuk at Junhoe’s company. Junhoe works real hard to convince Donghyuk that this isn’t just a handout but that Donghyuk has always impressed Junhoe.
  * Donghyuk’s backstory \- Donghyuk is actually smarter than Junhoe, and significantly so. He became homeless after a series of misfortunes like not being able to go to college in order to take care of his ailing parents, and high hospital/funeral costs. And how it’s difficult to get a job when you only have a GED and need to prioritize between showing up to a job interview for 2-3 hours vs earning money on the streets to make sure you can pay back high-interest loans for hospital bills. And how employers are judgmental about what employees wear to interviews and how well they’re groomed, etc.
  * After Junhoe hires Donghyuk, and while Donghyuk is familiarizing himself with work, Junhoe offers to house Donghyuk in Junhoe’s mansion. Junhoe tells himself he’s being extra nice so that he can quickly get forgiveness from Donghyuk and finally be free of his guilt for the way he treated Donghyuk the first time they met. Despite this intent, Junhoe falls more and more in love with Donghyuk as they live together. Donghyuk is a great cook and Junhoe loves to not order delivery. Donghyuk is clean so Junhoe loves how his house smells and feels after Donghyuk buys house plants or changes the curtains to let more light into the home. Donghyuk can be quiet so Junhoe loves that Donghyuk is able to read the room and know when to be quiet (days when Junhoe is particularly stressed). Donghyuk is considerate and Junhoe loves when Donghyuk buys a wireless charger for their home so that Junhoe’s stops tripping over his own charger almost twice a week.
  * At work, Junhoe doesn’t like when his colleagues make advances at Donghyuk. Junhoe tries to rationalize his anger as “how am I supposed to get his forgiveness if he’s spending all his time with others?!” In fact, when Donghyuk goes on a date with a coworker (Bobby), Junhoe goes to a bar and picks up someone to bring home. When Donghyuk returns from the date, June makes sure Donghyuk is able to hear the one-night stand echo through the mansion. It’s Junhoe’s messed up way to try to convince himself that he feels nothing toward Donghyuk.
  * But then it annoys Junhoe when Donghyuk is quickly back on his feet financially and moves out to an average apartment. Junhoe scoffs like “why would you live in this dump when you can live in my mansion?” Although Junhoe is no stranger to living alone, for the first time, he now feels lonely. The plants die, takeout boxes pile up, and Junhoe swears the sun is shining less through the curtains.
  * Junhoe promotes Donghyuk because Donghyuk is obviously very capable. Another motivation is that since Donghyuk moved out, Junhoe sees less of him. With the promotion, Donghyuk is working closely with Junhoe and their office are nearby enough that Junhoe regularly sees Donghyuk through the glass walls.
  * Drunk Junhoe shows up at Donghyuk’s apartment, grabs his face and tries to swallow Donghyuk’s mouth, smiling to himself when he grabs a handful of the plump ass he’s been dreaming of biting into for months. Donghyuk swats Junhoe away and lets Junhoe sleep on the couch. Nevertheless, Donghyuk wakes up to find Junhoe’s heavy body draped on him the next morning. Donghyuk tells Junhoe not to cross a line in their professional relationship.
  * When a colleague brings a child to work, Junhoe sees Donghyuk hold and coo at the baby. For the first time in his life, he has this weird sensation to want a child. It sends shivers down his spine.
  * At an industry wide event, companies are showing off their latest research with the hopes of luring investments. Many attendees at the event are impressed by Donghyuk’s intelligence, manners, and communication skills (it doesn’t hurt that he also looks like just flew down straight from heaven).
  * Junhoe learns that another company is trying to poach Donghyuk. He tries to convince Donghyuk to stay but Donghyuk thinks the other company is aligned better with his long-term interests. Despite Junhoe’s effort to sabotage the interviews (going as far as saying Donghyuk is a terrible employee when he gets a call after being listed as a reference), Donghyuk successfully earns a position in a different company. On his last day, Donghyuk thanks Junhoe with all his heart for helping him escape poverty. Despite finally earning Donghyuk’s forgiveness, Junhoe doesn’t feel burden free. He feels like his heart was snatched out of his body as he watches Donghyuk leave the building at the end of business day.
  * After months of not being able to rid Donghyuk from his thoughts, Junhoe returns to Donghyuk’s apartment with the shallow excuse of returning his umbrella. When Donghyuk opens the door, he asks “what took you so long?” Donghyuk makes moves on Junhoe now that he’s no longer bound by their professional contracts. He doesn’t have to fear losing his job just because a relationship doesn’t work out.



Long story short, Donghyuk returns Junhoe’s love. He continues to work at a different company but moves back in with Junhoe to the mansion and begins a family with Junhoe. Importantly though, Junhoe remains a cold, selfish jerk throughout this entire story - he literally has no reason or desire to be nice to others. There’s just only one adult, and a few children, in the universe that gets his whole heart. Rest of the universe’s inhabitants be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	5. Rich Junhoe/complicated Donghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMO, this concept has the greatest potential for quality due to its complexity  
> Jundong age 30+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 1-27-2019  
> Updated: 2-3-2019  
> Status: taken @ikonichiwa

Junhoe is old money. Nevertheless, he works hard to run the health insurance company he inherited from his mother. Yes, mother, we love a rich, strong female. Junhoe’s father is also wealthy but he’s wealthy from making rich people richer (stock broker, investment advisor, banker, etc.). Junhoe’s mother’s company however is rich from somewhat being better for society.

Donghyuk is in a complex, abusive relationship with Bobby - a multi-millionaire whom Junhoe is trying to recruit as a business investor.

Possible story lines:

  * Junhoe tries to woo Bobby with a lavish dinner. It’s love at first sight when he sees Donghyuk at the restaurant. It’s only unfortunate that right after he spots Donghyuk, Bobby drapes his arm over Donghyuk, grabs his face tightly and kisses him deeply. Junhoe looks away, immediately heart broken. Bobby eventually notices Junhoe across the dining hall and cheerfully motions Junhoe to join them for dinner. At dinner, Junhoe forces himself to pay most of his attention to Bobby despite his heart and eyes being drawn to Donghyuk. The dinner goes well and Bobby signs onto Junhoe’s team.
  * As the story progress, Junhoe notices weird things about Bobdong. Although Donghyuk wears scarves, turtlenecks, and long-sleeve shirts, occasionally Junhoe notices unhealthy bruises that are certainly note “love” marks. They appear to be painful bite marks on Donghyuk’s jaws and collarbone, and finger-shaped bruises around his wrists and throat. He notices Donghyuk slightly shudder whenever Bobby so as much raises arm to run a hand through his hair. Donghyuk is often stiff and upright whenever Bobby is within eyesight. Junhoe notices Donghyuk’s frail frame and how Bobby dismisses it as not having a large appetite.
  * **Donghyuk’s back story for why he’s with Bobby** ; after his life turned to shit, Donghyuk had to turn to being an escort. He was with a client at a business celebration when Bobby noticed him. By the end of that night, Bobby asks to date Donghyuk, and Donghyuk gladly accepts. Right off the bat, Donghyuk was highly attracted to Bobby’s aura. From Dong’s perspective, Bobby was attentive and protective ( _up to reader’s interpretation of whether Bobby is actually protective or possessive_ ). After 2-3 years of being an escort to some shady people, Donghyuk felt appreciative whenever Bobby wrapped his body around Donghyuk whenever men would stare at him. He felt safe around Bobby. He also felt a burden lifted off his shoulders that he no longer had to scrape for food or have potentially dangerous outings during his escorting days. Now dating Bobby for 3-4 years, he wasn’t willing to give up the sense of security he felt around Bobby, there’s just no way he’s going to return to how it was before he met Bobby. He also admires Bobby for making himself into the powerful man he is today. He can relate to Bobby’s earlier struggles; their mutual hardships really tie them together.
  * **Bobby’s back story for why he’s with Donghyuk and is abusive** ; my idea was for Bobby’s story is to be actually empathetic, and relatable to readers. He’s supposed to be a complex villain that we can kind of get behind and feel sympathetic toward. He could have a damaged background…grew up from nothing, hustled, and worked to his bones to rise to the top. The world was never kind to him until he was at the top. He was attracted to Donghyuk because he saw himself in Donghyuk - vulnerability, beaten down by the world. He wanted to be to Donghyuk what he wished someone would be to him during his struggles: a helping hand. At the same time, Bobby is abusive because he sees Donghyuk as weak. Part of him wants to shake Donghyuk and tell him to pick himself up by the boot strap the way Bobby was forced to do. His abusive behavior comes from thinking Donghyuk is spoiled and having things handed to him on a silver plate (handed by Bobby in fact). Bobby has an internal conflict between wanting to lavish/treat Donghyuk the way he desperately wished for the world to treat him VS hating people who have it easy. He never goes to extremes to hurt Donghyuk like punching or kicking (he’s not a monster). Instead, he bites, chokes, pulls hair, and roughly fucks Donghyuk as an extension of the pain he thinks Donghyuk should feel, a reminder that the world is cold. Likewise, after having eaten scraps for food, Bobby makes undercut remarks that about gluttony. These comments are like seeds that grow in Donghyuk’s mind that forces him to eat less in order to not be seen as glutinous in Bobby’s eyes.
  * Drunk Bobby confesses to Junhoe that he’s going to get Donghyuk pregnant soon (thus far he’s either cummed outside, used condoms, or Donghyuk used birth control pills). He says Donghyuk has always wanted children but that Bobby has denied children because he hates how Donghyuk just gets everything handed to him. But he also can’t leave Donghyuk, he doesn’t even want to. Years back, he tried to cheat on Donghyuk but never tried again because fucking Donghyuk is unmatched. Bobby’s slurred descriptions are so intimate and detailed that Junhoe’s tongue goes dry and his dick goes hard. But Junhoe’s blood runs cold learning that Bobby will get Donghyuk pregnant because he also can’t deny Donghyuk, the love of his life, any longer. Now he can forever have Donghyuk.
  * Although Donghyuk is attracted to the gentle and kind nature of Junhoe, he just can’t relate to Junhoe. They grew up in such different worlds. For example, at business events, Junhoe instructs leftover food to be discarded while Bobby insists the leftovers be donated. Junhoe doesn’t mean to be ignorant, but he doesn’t know better. Subsequently, Donghyuk continues to see Bobby in a favorable light because the two of them just understand what the grass looks like on the other side. The earlier years of Donghyuk’s life are just parts Junhoe could never truly understand, yet it’s those same earlier years that shaped Donghyuk into who he is today.
  * Behind Bobby’s back, Junhoe finds whatever excuse he can to take Donghyuk alone to restaurants. Donghyuk still doesn’t eat as much as Junhoe would like, but certainly eats more when Bobby isn’t around.
  * Donghyuk feels conflicted spending time with Junhoe behind Bobby’s back, but he really enjoys Junhoe’s praise and kindness. As they spend more time together, Donghyuk does develop romantic feelings for Junhoe.
  * Junhoe is very soft and gentle when intimate with Donghyuk. He savors every drag of his dick in Donghyuk’s tight heat. Donghyuk feels unquestionably loved. Donghyuk also savors the slow drag because he feels loved rather than used. He can’t remember the last time Bobby was gentle in bed. Just for those intimate moments, Donghyuk is able to forget the guilt he feels for being disloyal to Bobby.



Long story short…I don’t have a conclusion. Junhoe could win Donghyuk over or Donghyuk could continue to feel grateful, admire, and safe toward Bobby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	6. iKON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 2-3-2019  
> Updated: 2-12-2019  
> Status: available

Donghyuk as we know him – intelligent, friendly, warm, considerate, contagious laugh, great dancer, angel soft voice, etc.

  
Junhoe as we know him – not the sharpest tool, shy, cold, selfish, loud, wannabe MJ, power vocals, etc.

Although Jundong are same-age friends, they weren’t that close during the WIN era. Even though Jundong barely got rain in WIN, they entered the drought stage during the M&M era. Meanwhile Junhwan thrived and are dating. Junhoe loves himself and Jinhwan, everyone else just gets whatever attention Junhoe has to spare. Bobdong are best buddies.

The story picks up after _Return_ (2018).* Ultimately this would be the story of Jundong while dealing with fans and idol life.  
Possible story lines:

  1. Donghyuk has secretly crushed on Junhoe since WIN. But he never made any moves because he feared rejection too much. So, he closed the lid until the fire extinguished itself. It helped that Junhwan became a thing because it was just another reason/confirmation that Donghyuk didn’t have a chance with Junhoe.
  2. Junhwan are not only dating but are also the kings of fan service. Donghyuk being the president of iKONICS, often explores social media for iKON content and is regularly flooded with Junhwan memes, quotes, fake/incorrect texts, one-shots, multi-chapter fanfiction, etc. Even interviewers talk about the popularity of Junhwan. This exposure annoys Donghyuk because of course it still hurts to know he couldn’t have Junhoe and now Junhoe’s love life is constantly being shoved into his face. Nevertheless, he just sucks it up and throws a smile on his face whenever the topic comes up. Not trusting himself and worried that he’ll subconsciously have a frown on his face, he hyped himself to be extra affectionate when it was their turn for the _Best Friend_ He would back hug Junhoe and give a light tap to the Junbooty. He wasn’t picked as the lead actor for their multiple pranks for no reason. You can say he’s an expert at hiding how he really feels, when he feels like hiding.
  3. Bobby’s characterization: he is supposed to be the main iKON member who is able to see through Donghyuk’s façade. Not many people know this about him, but he’s deeply empathetic. By the end of the story, it should be clear that Donghyuk doesn’t need to verbalize or even make eye contact with Bobby for Bobby to grasp whatever is going on in Donghyuk’s heart and mind. He doesn’t constantly push Donghyuk to open up or explain. He tries his best to just be whatever Donghyuk may need at any given moment: a shoulder to lean on, an ear to tell something too, warmth to wrap himself in, company to keep him from being lonely, etc.
  4. Donghyuk deals with insecurities after fans criticize Hanbin for favoring Junhwan in line distributions. Although there are comments appreciating Donghyuk’s vocals, there are also comments saying how much more amazing Junhwan are than YunDongChan. After being the only one to pick up on Donghyuk’s downcast of a mental/emotional state, Bobby goes to bat for Donghyuk and insists that YG give them a subunit. YG agrees and thinks Bobby’s rough voice is a nice contrast to Donghyuk’s blissful voice. The two make tsunami waves in the idol world when they release their songs ( _SuRF_ 2019, I’m calling it). Not only do their songs break multiple records, but fans love the Tom & Jerry, “we’re not drunk!”, antics of the two. In fact, even YG is blown away by their success. Unfortunately, as YG was preparing to push for Junhoe’s solo album, he concocts an idea that it’s best to capitalize on Bobdong to push Junhoe. That is, leverging BobDong’s popularity, he wants to get Junhoe’s name out there before they announce Junhoe’s album. He instructs Bobdong to take Junhoe under their wings and to invite him to their vlives, go out to restaurants with him, and post pics of the three of them on social media. Although the tactic is successful and makes Junhoe even more popular, it tears Donghyuk apart. His hard work and time spent in the studio aren’t rewarded as Junhoe “steals the spotlight” (for a lack of better words). Moreover, instead of talking about Bobdong, all the fans talk about Junbob because they’re the “awkward couple.” He understands being left out in a group of 7, but now he’s being left out in a group of 2. This drives a wedge between Donghyuk and Junhoe. Donghyuk intentionally begins to put distance between the two of them; he sits far away from Junhoe, doesn’t eat/talk with him unless absolutely necessary despite living in the same apartment, etc.
  5. After he hears Junhwan fucking in Jinhwan’s bedroom, Donghyuk decides to move up to HanYunChan’s floor to put even more distance between himself and Junhoe. When Donghyuk initially proposed the idea over a group dinner, it was uncomfortable for everyone. Donghyuk obviously doesn’t say “I hate Junhoe, that’s why I want to move.” Instead, Donghyuk only casually asks, “would it be alright if I take the other bedroom upstairs?”…leaving the other 6 to wonder why. Jinhwan asks “Why” first. Donghyuk answers that it’s just too loud downstairs. Yunheyong enthusiastically affirms “yes”, Chanwoo doesn’t feel strongly in either direction, and just when Hanbin is about to answer, Bobby cuts him off to complain that he doesn’t want to be left alone with Junhwan. Junhoe jokingly says, “maybe Donghyuk is leaving to escape you dropping yourself on him at 3am.” Donghyuk, as if he has poison in his mouth (because he feels very protective over Bobby and won’t stay quiet if someone criticizes Bobby), quips back “or maybe I don’t want you barging in my room at 4am because you had a nightmare.” His tone was so simultaneously blunt and sharp that all 6 of them wondered whether that was actually the true reason. But before any of them could press Donghyuk for an explanation, Hanbin changes his initial thought and says “yes”.
  6. Hanbin’s characterization: One of Hanbin’s weakness is that when he has time, he either buries himself in the studio or buries himself trying to catch up on sleep. Subsequently, he’s the least sensitive to other’s emotions and least able to know when someone deviates from the norm. Nevertheless, the dinner couldn’t have been clearer. Part of the Hanbin’s approval is to reward Donghyuk for his hard work. Donghyuk has been a crutch that Hanbin has comfortably grown to depend on. The way he trusts Yunhyeong to be the leader during personal occasions is the same way he trusts Donghyuk to be a leader for choreographing and teaching choreography. More importantly, though, with the glares Donghyuk threw and venomous words he just spoke, Hanbin saw glimmers of himself in Donghyuk: it’s not a good sight. Hanbin knows Hanbin. And Hanbin knows Hanbin’s problem better than anyone. Hanbin may be weak at catching other people’s emotions and problems, but he knows when he sees his own kind. Hanbin wants to protect Donghyuk from becoming Hanbin. The easiest way to achieve that may be to keep him close. Living around Donghyuk will allow him to catch signs and distress better. He could be to Donghyuk what no one was for him after _WIN_ , after he also raged, isolated, and threw himself into work. Hanbin couldn’t let Donghyuk dig himself into a hole he couldn’t escape. Hanbin would know, he has yet to dig himself out of his own hole.
  7. Once upstairs, Donghyuk actually is more at ease. He literally feels like weight is lifted off his shoulders for not having to live literally two strides away from Junhoe, and about 15 strides away from Jinhwan. Now he’s with Yunhyeong, who cooks delicious food, Chanwoo, his baby, and Hanbin, whom Donghyuk has always respected the most from iKON for his sacrifices and strength. Donghyuk is happy upstairs. Bobby spends most of his time upstairs now to hang out with his best buddies Donghyuk and Chanwoo and goes downstairs to only shower and sleep. With Donghyuk moving upstairs, and Bobby spending most of his time upstairs, Junhwan feels like they’re being left out. Especially when they don’t have a schedule, it’s just those two alone in a 4-person apartment. They become a bit insecure and feel like they’re on the metaphorical receiving end of “you can’t sit with us.”
  8. When Junhwan bring this up to Yunhyeong (he’s iKON’s non-business leader), Yunhyeong offers to host a big family dinner upstairs. He demands everyone come and help him around the kitchen. Despite the good intention, it doesn’t reallllly work out. Bobdong stick together when they’re cutting up vegetables. Chanwoo won’t leave Yunhyeong’s side when they’re preparing meat. That leaves a tired Hanbin with Junhwan to prepare carbs. When Jinhwan tries to kindly interject Bobdong with a joke about cucumbers, the joke falls flat. When Junhoe tries to help YunChan grill meat, he screws something up and gets scolded to return to his carbs. The eating portion of the dinner goes much better and is livelier, all 7 are engaged. Donghyuk laughs with his whole body or comments whenever it’s relevant to 4 of the member, but he doesn’t pay any attention to Junhwan. Nevertheless, the rest of the members do because they’re no longer focused on avoiding knife slips in the kitchen. On their walk back downstairs, Junhwan deem the dinner as a success and say they feel like they get along with everyone. Of course, though, they got caught up in the liveliness of the other 4 members that they didn’t notice Donghyuk hadn’t said a word to either of them during dinner. Back in his bedroom, Junhoe is in such high spirits after the dinner that he wants to write 6 poems based on each of the 6 members at dinner that night. When he finishes his 5th one, and picks up his 6th paper, he takes a mental count of the people he’s already written about. When he realized Donghyuk is the last one, he also realizes he can’t remember much of Donghyuk from the night. He concentrates hard trying to remember something, anything, that Donghyuk might have said or done. He can’t remember anything so he writes about the fact that he can’t remember anything.
  9. Junhoe suffers from a scandal and deals with a lot of backlash. Donghyuk and Hanbin are the only member to not comfort Junhoe during this time and Junhoe takes notice. Everyone else tries to hug him, say “people will forget and move on,” brings him food to make sure he eats, etc. He expects Hanbin to not comfort him because…Hanbin is Hanbin, and Hanbin has zero tolerance for screw ups. Moreover, Hanbin is also too caught up in his own self-imposed problems, work, and sleep. Junhoe is however surprised that Donghyuk doesn’t comfort him.
  10. Junhoe's solo is cancelled after the incident.
  11. Junhoe starts to miss the affection he used to take for granted from Donghyuk. He’s never been one to be touchy but he didn’t mind when Donghyuk wrapped around him during the _Best Friend_ Thinking back on it, he recalls the scowl and annoyed look he plastered on his face whenever Donghyuk was affectionate. He regrets being that way. He wishes he could go back and replace his scowl with a smile and maybe return the hug back.
  12. Junhoe, still in a relationship with Jinhwan, begins to seek Donghyuk’s company. Donghyuk is the most skilled out of all of them to hold a lively conversation so it surprises/annoys Junhoe when Donghyuk is short with their conversations but is highly engaged with other member’s conversations (except for also Jinhwan). Obviously Junhoe doesn’t get the hint and is more driven to push himself onto Donghyuk.
  13. At an award show, Donghyuk & a non-iKON idol get close. Too close for Junhoe’s comfort.
  14. Junhoe’s folder full of poems are stolen at a hotel during a one-time concert in Japan. The fan posts them online. A lot of the poems are about love, some are about sadness. But the ones that capture fan’s attention are 6 of them having the same date. On rare occasions, Junhoe would write a maximum of 3 poems in a day so the 6 poems written in one day stick out. Fans are able to decipher the poems to represent the members. One is about love so it’s about Jinhwan. One is about a motherly nature so it must be about Yunhyeong. Another is about a demon mask that hides a childlike innocence, it’s about Hanbin. One about someone being as wild and out there as their purple hair, obviously Bobby. Another about quiet reassurance and strength, Chanwoo. The last, and the one that captures the most attention, is Donghyuk’s one (given he’s the only one left over). It catches the most attention because it’s the darkest tone among the 6 poems. It is about someone/thing existing but not leaving an impact. This. Lights. A. Fire. In iKONICS butts. They go ham on Junhoe’s social media account for writing about Donghyuk as if he’s insignificant or isn’t impactful. Donghyuk is aware of the poems. He too was initially upset that Junhoe thinks so insignificantly of him. However, Donghyuk has a more pressing issue that is giving him a headache: the concert tomorrow night. He feels so repulsed by Junhoe that even he doesn’t feel confident in his acting abilities. And true to his concern, he wasn’t able to successfully act at the concert. When fans began to boo Junhoe whenever he was singing, Junhoe started to cry. All the members tried to comfort Junhoe on stage but Donghyuk was noticeably keeping his distance. After an unscheduled break, Junhoe returns to the stage to finish the concert. An image of the concert goes viral because it shows 5 members protectively circling Junhoe while 1 member stands alone at the other end of the stage. Junhoe & Donghyuk never talk about the poem or concert incident.
  15. Donghyuk still feels repulsed by Junhoe and continues to avoid him. Junhoe is ashamed of having written that poem and is even too afraid to apologize to Donghyuk because of the distance that’s grown between them over the past year. Junhoe just knows that Donghyuk doesn’t like him and feels like there’s no point in apologizing because he won’t be forgiven and instead will probably just get a dismissive response from Donghyuk. The other 5 members do talk amongst themselves about this incident and the new dynamic. They agree that Junhoe was wrong and should apologize to Donghyuk. Again, Yunhyeong hosts a dinner but this time just orders food. Over dinner, the 5 bring up the poem scandal. Junhoe tearfully apologizes to Donghyuk and the other 5 members strengthen Junhoe’s apology by saying how Junhoe has barely eaten or gotten out of bed and feels really guilty. Donghyuk puts on his mask and accepts the apology as genuinely as he can fake. Bobby & Junhoe both know that the forgiveness wasn’t genuine and was given just for the sake of moving on from the topic.
  16. iKON has a comeback. Junhoe tries to learn Donghyuk’s choreography as fast as Hanbin but he absolutely cannot absorb anything because of how nervous he is. His fiery desire to avoid forgetting steps is the exact reason he forgets steps. Hanbin orders Donghyuk to give extra help to Junhoe & Chanwoo. Donghyuk, ever the professional, and ever the actor, succeeds in teaching Junhoe & Chanwoo without showing any impatience or hostility toward Junhoe. It really does feel like Donghyuk has forgiven Junhoe. Feeling higher in spirits, after the extra dance session, Junhoe waits until Chanwoo leaves to ask Donghyuk whether he wants to get dinner together. Donghyuk doesn’t even bother to answer as he walks past Junhoe [ _REMEMBER, REMEMBER: Donghyuk has felt insignificant throughout this story with the whole line distribution mess, the whole bobdong unit mess, and just recently getting called insignificant by his first love. His dismissive repulsion toward Junhoe is coming from a place of immense pain_ ]. Junhoe is trailing behind Donghyuk as they leave the building when he sees Donghyuk get into the car of the other non-iKON idol. During iKON’s next comeback, the fans catch on too to their relationship, or lack thereof. Instead of the fond “awkward couple” or “Tom & Jerry couple”, Jundong get branded a hostile “38th-parallel couple,” during their appearances on weekly-idol or other varieties during which they are 1) always standing/sitting the farthest away from each other, and 2) never making eye contact or talking to one another. The other 5 iKON members don’t push Junhoe & Donghyuk onto each other like they did for Junbob (forcing them to hold hands in front of concert-goers, going berserk when Junhoe reached Bobby down the line of people’s cheeks he had to kiss) for their own entertainment because the 5 have no clue how Donghyuk will react and don’t want to risk upsetting him. Donghyuk is the metaphorical bear they’ve been warned not to poke.
  17. YG scolds Donghyuk for not being a better man with this whole “38th-parallel couple” tag. His anger toward Donghyuk doesn’t come from a bad place. In fact, YG has a soft spot for Donghyuk (and Yunhyeong) for never previously being problematic and expects more from Donghyuk because of how well he knows Donghyuk has been raised. He knew of Donghyuk to be a true angel so seeing this grudge-holding side of Donghyuk is a shock to YG. YG demands that Donghyuk make peace with Junhoe. Even Bobby, who typically lets Donghyuk walk his own path, advises that this grudge is too strong and held on for too long. Donghyuk does some introspection and decides to truly forgive Junhoe. But he makes it clear to Junhoe that the two of them are just not that close and don’t have things in common. With the grant of forgiveness, he warns Junhoe that they probably will never just go to a café together or sit next to each other on planes, etc. He’s very upfront that Junhoe will just have to accept that the two of them are not two peas in a pod, rather, tolerable vegetables in the same family (broccoli and cauliflower so to speak). Junhoe accepts because tolerance/indifference is better than hostility.
  18. iKON resumes to sort of normal. Donghyuk says Junhoe’s name occasionally (“Junhoe, can you pass the bossam?”), mentions Junhoe in interviews (“Junhoe does well in the title song”), even doesn’t move away when Junhoe so happens to stand next to him during red carpet photos. iKONICS joke “38th-parallel hosting negotiations.” During a radio show appearance, iKON participates in a relay of challenges. The members are randomly selected to stand in chronology and are given a random challenge to compete among each other. For example, the 1st person in line and the 2nd person in line have to blow sticky notes off each other, then the 2nd and 3rd person have to eat a pocky stick at both ends until only 1/3rd of the non-chocolate part remains, etc. Donghyuk picks 2nd, Junhoe picks 3rd, so their challenge is the pocky-kiss challenge. IT GETS STEAMMMMYYYY!!! It’s the perfect excuse for Junhoe to manhandle Donghyuk after having been so scared for so long to even hold eye contact with the man. Junhoe is very aggressive in their challenge, grabbing Donghyuk’s head and pulling him close without caution. Whenever Donghyuk would try to pull his head away in an effort to slow down, Junhoe would yank his head back, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. Donghyuk…secretly loves it. This breathes life into the feelings he buried years ago. Junhoe’s big hand wrapped tightly around his neck, Junhoe’s hot breath fanning over his face, just fully under the mercy of Junhoe…this is the closest he’s gotten to the magical kiss from Junhoe he used to day dream about. Junhoe too feels something between them when he looks into Donghyuk’s eyes. They don’t kiss in actuality but Donghyuk is left gasping for air after they succeed in their challenge. This becomes a turning point for them. (2/12/19) Even the fans go crazy watching two hostile people be centimeters away from kissing. They spot the sexual tension! The number of fans shipping Jundong skyrockets.
  19. More and more, Junhoe starts to feel romantically about Donghyuk. Donghyuk begins to have an internal conflict between his brain that screams at him ‘be fucking careful, he’s hurt you twice already’ and his heart ‘KISS HIM!!!!’ (2/12/19) Jinhwan gets jealous of the attention fans are paying to Jundong. He ups the Junhwan fan service. Junhoe’s not really into the fan service but he indulges Jinhwan.



(2/12/19) additions:

   20. On Donghyuk’s birthday, all the members, except Bobby & Junhoe wish Donghyuk a happy birthday on their social media accounts. Bobby gets a pass because it’s well known that BobDong are best buddies. Junhoe…is an idiot. He actually posts images of Jinhwan on Donghyuk’s birthday. Once again, the fans rail Junhoe. From Junhoe’s perspective, it was an honest mistake but Junhoe still feels so guilty. From Donghyuk’s perspective, although he’s upset at Junhoe, he’s even more upset at himself for expecting better from Junhoe. At Donghyuk’s birthday party, thrown by Bobby & Yunhyeong (I ship them on the side), Junhoe doesn’t even show up because of how awful he feels. Junhoe predicts that Donghyuk doesn’t even want to see him, therefore, his absence will be his gift to Donghyuk; he could at least do that for Donghyuk, he could let Donghyuk have a happy birthday party filled with the people he actually wants to see. At the dinner, Donghyuk notes Junhoe’s absence and chooses to finally give up on Junhoe. Fans light Junhoe up again after they notice his absence at Donghyuk’s party.

   21. None of this sits well with the YG heads. They instruct Donghyuk and Junhoe to resolve and squash whatever beef they have. As annoying as it is, Donghyuk tries to make amends with Junhoe. He doesn’t want to reopen his wounds by talking about past difference. So, he offers a fresh start to the best of his abilities. Given how apprehensive Junhoe is to even breath in the same air as Donghyuk (he is truly afraid of Donghyuk), Donghyuk bares the burdens of amending their relationship. He’s forced to do what he couldn’t do years ago: make the first move. Donghyuk asks Junhoe to join him at lunch/brunch/dinner. Randomly in the day, he’ll ask whether Junhoe wants to get a coffee with him. At their coffee “dates,” Donghyuk helps Junhoe with his poems (think of their romantic, rain & umbrella walk in the part during their appearance of ‘It’s okay to go a little crazy’). Junhoe also finds his backbone and offers himself to Donghyuk too. He takes Donghyuk to bars to help the small male appreciate alcohol. The two do learn to enjoy each other’s company.

   22. Jinhwan’s jealousy picks up big time. This jealously annoys Junhoe because he’s finally starting to come to good terms with Donghyuk (and remember he’s been feeling a bit romantic toward Donghyuk since the radio show game – so he doesn’t like someone batting a bad eye at Donghyuk).

 

Long story short, Junhwan** lives forever or dies in a fiery painful death while giving life to Jundong.

 

*Real AOTY

**Is it obvious that I don’t like Junhwan? I hope it is. Those bitches are always cockblocking the other ships.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	7. Mercenary Junhoe/Prostitute Donghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So smutty I had to change the ratings of the entire work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 2-10-2019  
> Updated: 2-12-2019  
> Status: available

I feel the need to explain why this prompt, which isn't even a fully story, is so long. 

1) It started off as a place I could just dump/compile Jundong sex scenes. So there's just a ton of sex scenes in this prompt, and in detail because I live for smutty Jundong. Also, it's totally fine to just take these sex scenes and make it into a one-shot.

2) Because this started off as just a compilation of sex scenes, the plot is pretty weak :( I'm not happy with how I resolved their differences. But I've been unable to brainstorm a better ending for a while now. So I figured I'd publish this soon and hopefully put it in better hands than my own.

 

[ **MAJOR DISCLAIMER – I apologize ahead of time if any of my depictions of prostitution or PTSD are offensive, romanticized, and/or inaccurate. Let me know and I’ll take down the offending part**.]

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuk is a full-time bartender, part-time prostitute. He entered into the latter profession unintentionally. As a hotel bartender, he was always getting hit on, and usually turned down attention. However, after a mess that forced him to take a high-interest loan because he needed a lot of money quickly, he began to struggle to stay afloat while paying back the loan. Ultimately, he actually took up an offer from a wealthy regular at the bar. While holding down his job as a bartender, he occasionally (like once every 3 months-ish) takes up a prostitution offer – the job pays better and helps him feel some reprieve from his loan sharks. About a year into his part-time prostitution gig, he meets Junhoe.

Junhoe is a mercenary, a rich one too. He has a distorted view on life. If he gets paid to kill, torture, and sacrifice his life to take a bullet for someone, then he should be able to pay to fuck someone. He’s careful though. It was by luck that, riding in the same elevator, he saw his hotel bartender go up to a top-suite that a bartender certainly couldn’t afford. After that, he kept tabs on Donghyuk to make sure there wasn’t anything sketchy about him. Junhoe knows about the loan sharks, which is why he thinks Donghyuk is perfect: because he knows Donghyuk won’t turn him down. Once Donghyuk passed the background checks that Junhoe was secretly running on him, Junhoe propositioned Donghyuk. That first night, as he’s paying Donghyuk, he tells Donghyuk that he’ll triple his payment if he stops taking other ‘clients.’ Junhoe has various reasons for this request, 1) STDs, 2) he wants consistency, habit, and control – and that trifecta naturally doesn’t have much latitude with more clients, and 3) if he doesn’t even take up team work in order to share the dangers of his profession…then he certainly isn’t going to share his pleasures. Donghyuk agrees to it because sleeping with 1 man for money still felt better than sleeping with multiple men. Altogether, Junhoe reserves Donghyuk. It's the only consistency and control he feels he has.

The story picks up 2-years into their agreement/relationship (there’ll be occasional flashbacks to the first two years). Possible story lines:

  * (all of these bullets are especially complimentary to flashbacks) 1) Condom or no condom? 2) If no condom, then where can Junhoe cum? 3) Kissing ok? 4) Foreplay? 5) Blowjobs? 6) Does Donghyuk have boundaries? Does Junhoe have kinks? 7) Are there post-sex cuddles? 8) Cash or check? Paid per night or per hour?


  1. The first few times, they used condoms. But later Junhoe said he didn't want to use a condom. Donghyuk silenced his objections because he didn't want to lose out on a consistent paycheck. Nevertheless, after that first night of not using a condom, Donghyuk knew neither wouldn't want to go back to condoms...the raw feel was sooooo much better.
  2. Cumming was always up in the air. It rarely felt good when Junhoe cummed inside and it was an inconvenient mess to clean up (Junhoe of course likes to cum deep, deep inside). They kind of went with the flow. If Donghyuk was feeling up to it, then he'd tell Junhoe to cum inside. Otherwise, Junhoe pulled out a little bit and cummed right at the entrance.
  3. Donghyuk broke the ice with kissing after a particularly strong thrust from Junhoe. Donghyuk couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s neck and pulling the man closer. Thereafter, kissing was 100% encouraged. There have been occasions where 4-8 minutes would pass when they're just making out on the couch, dry humping each other.
  4. Foreplay wasn’t too much of a thing. Whenever Donghyuk came up to the penthouse, it was for a specific reason. So, often, they just got straight to it.
  5. Unsurprisingly, Donghyuk is much better at giving than Junhoe. However, Junhoe enjoys giving more than receiving. Whereas Donghyuk is aggressive and hell-bent on getting Junhoe off, Junhoe is slow and likes to draw out moans from Donghyuk. Donghyuk can finish Junhoe in 10-15 minutes. Junhoe purposefully edges forever (30-45 minutes), savoring Donghyuk like he’s a lollipop, watching Donghyuk’s blissed out face.
  6. They’re far from vanilla but they’re not rum raisin either (disgusting in any form, fight me). The things they like and dislike are mutual so it works out. The only sketchy moment was the first time Junhoe wrapped his big hand around Donghyuk’s throat and giving it a light squeeze. It was of course scary at first and definitely got Donghyuk’s heart racing in a bad way – however, Donghyuk grew to really enjoy the breath play after also growing to trust that Junhoe wasn’t some psycho. It was strangely interesting to give away control of his life (literally, the air to his lungs) to someone he trusts. Junhoe also trusts Donghyuk, even allowing the smaller male to use a certain restriction on him later in the story. Junhoe does want to try to role play but fears telling Donghyuk.
  7. No. They may catch their breaths while laying on top of each other, but no sleeping/spooning/embraces. But they almost always have shower together after sex. It’s really a great experience to know each other better without the focus of trying to get each other off. They become very familiar with each other’s bodies (scars, birth marks).
  8. Check - Donghyuk wants a paper trail. Also, he gets paid by the hour. Although he’s 3 years into this gig (2 of those years with Junhoe), he still feels weird about getting paid to bare himself for someone’s taking. Therefore, his typical goal is to get in and out relatively quickly, even if that means he’s paid less (hence the aforementioned aggressive blowjobs). However, Junhoe is very methodical, focused, and has stamina for days (Junhoe = edging king of blowjobs, hand jobs, and sex). He has no qualms exceeding 4 hours almost every time he calls up Donghyuk. He’d love to keep Donghyuk overnight if he could but…you’ll later find out why he can’t/doesn’t.


  * Junhoe’s backstory: he enlisted in the military as soon as he was legally allowed. His goal was to go to college tuition free with his military background. He excelled in training and was quickly moved higher and higher into operations. He built a stellar reputation that attracted former soldiers now working in the private sector. Junhoe ultimately abandons his original goal of going to college and eventually holding down a desk job. He takes up the well-paying private mercenary gig. The job pays well enough that he only needs to do 2-4 stints in a year in order to live comfortably; a penthouse in Seoul and vacationing anywhere in the world for the 340~ days he’s not working. Well at least, vacationing was the plan. The first two years of his private mercenary gigs, Junhoe did exactly that; he traveled the world for those two years. But then he got bored and tired of traveling. So now he spends most of his time in Korea, driving around at his leisure, indulging in restaurants ranging from hole-in-wall to Michelin star, and going to the gym to work out and spar. He only calls up Donghyuk twice a month or so.
  * Junhoe gives his real name to Donghyuk – after all, his real name is on all the credit cards he used at the bar and the name used for this penthouse. Donghyuk once asked Junhoe what he does for a living to be able to afford his ceiling-to-floor glass penthouse. Junhoe didn’t answer, Donghyuk got the point and never asked again. Donhgyuk does ask around the hotel about Junhoe but no one knows much about the mysterious man living at the penthouse. One night, after having landed home no longer than 5 hours ago, Junhoe seeks Donghyuk’s services. When Donghyuk goes upstairs and begins to strip Junhoe, he sees some fresh wounds. No dripping blood, but there are some bruises and broken skin that Donghyuk doesn’t want to aggravate. Donghyuk is mindful to take Junhoe’s shirt off gently and to avoid putting his hands around the wounded area. Junhoe is genuinely amused (so much so that Donghyuk swears he sees a type of smile from Junhoe he hasn’t seen before) that someone actually cares about not aggravating a mundane bruise. He’s used to a profession where the unspoken principal is to suck it up when confronted with pain. Junhoe would be lying if he said he didn’t occasionally, purposely, let himself get hit during sparring sessions just so he could indulge in Donghyuk babying him a little bit. He is a little soft for how gentle and caring Donghyuk would be around a fresh bruise. 
  * Junhoe suffers from PTSD, which is why he doesn't sleep with Donghyuk. He regularly has nightmares and wakes up ready to fight. In fact, more than once, he’s woken up in the middle of pounding the wall behind his bedpost, knuckles already bloodied by the time he realizes he’s awake (good thing his penthouse covers the whole floor of the building, therefore sparing his neighbors from random pounding of the walls). He doesn’t want to risk waking up in a panic and unintentionally hurting Donghyuk.
  * Junhoe’s second favorite form of sex was whenever Donghyuk tried to get on top. Junhoe always had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing whenever Donghyuk “succeeded” in turning them over so that the smaller male was on top. Truthfully though, Junhoe occasionally permits Donghyuk to roll up on top and ride Junhoe. Sometimes, Junhoe even pretends to struggle against Donghyuk when the smaller “pins” Junhoe’s arms to the mattress (“cute” Junhoe thinks to himself).
  * Junhoe’s favorite form of sex was whenever he seized back control, often flipping them over so that he could drill into Donghyuk. He gets a kick out of really pining Donghyuk and showing Donghyuk true strength. Donghyuk is under no illusion about who is in control at all times. Their difference in build leaves no room for doubt about who is in control. He already knows that Junhoe is allowing him top (not ‘top’-as in penetrating, but ‘top’- as in position) on rare occasions. Although he’s a bit disappointed that he can’t actually overpower Junhoe to the top, he’ll take what he can get even if the power/control he has over Junhoe is fake.
  * After a stint in Thailand, Junhoe brings back a gift for Donghyuk and wants to watch Donghyuk use it on himself. Junhoe is reclining on his bed with Donghyuk straddling either side of Junhoe’s thighs, the smaller male reaching behind himself to work the toy in and out. Donghyuk learns real quickly that he is not a particularly skilled masturbator. All he can think about is how much better Junhoe would be than this toy. His body is rejecting this whole situation because Junhoe is right in front of him – it’s screaming at Donghyuk ‘why are you using a toy when this sex god is right in front of you?!' Donghyuk leans forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Junhoe’s. He moans out a complaint that he can’t reach the depths Junhoe gets into. Junhoe has been salivating this entire time watching Donghyuk masturbate. Taking mercy on Donghyuk, Junhoe takes a hold of the toy and Donghyuk’s dick. Donghyuk grabs Junhoe’s face and kisses him deeply as the larger male continues to pump the toy and Donghyuk’s cock. Donghyuk cums with a shout, covering Junhoe’s big hand. While resting and catching his breath at the juncture of Junhoe’s neck, Donghyuk unabashedly admits that he doesn’t like the toy. Junhoe says the toy did a good job to prep him but Donghyuk says he prefers Junhoe’s fingers. Junhoe concedes and throws the toy out of sight. They never really use toys after that night.
  * Junhoe breathed deeply through his nose, trying to stave off his anger “take these off.” He shook both his outstretched arms, but the cuffs held intact. Donghyuk pulled Junhoe’s face toward him with both hands, kissing the thin lips deeply. By how hungrily Junhoe welcomed the kiss, he could tell Junhoe wasn’t truly angry. Maybe a bit unhappy that he wasn’t going to be able to freely touch Donghyuk. That extra help Donghyuk needed to actually pin Junhoe, in the form of the metal cuffs currently holding both Junhoe’s wrists to the bedpost, arrived in the mail yesterday. Donghyuk begins with a blowjob to get things going. Once Junhoe was hot and hard, he crawls back up Junhoe’s body to straddle him. Reclining away from Junhoe, he grabbed behind himself to stroke Junhoe’s dick with the slippery liquid. He aligned the hard (and needy) member at his entrance. Junhoe tried to jump the gun, thrusting his hip upward, but it wasn’t enough to penetrate. Donghyuk didn’t seem to care much for the disobedience as he continued to stroke and align Junhoe. Finally, Junhoe felt a tight warmth envelop him. He took in a breath he didn’t realize he was depriving himself of as he felt Donghyuk take his entire length. All he wanted to do was to coil his arms around Donghyuk’s hips and keep him in place while he powered his way into the tight heat. Donghyuk rides Junhoe and gets him to cum in record time. Initially so focused on bringing Junhoe to a high, he had forgotten himself. Pulling Junhoe out of him, and ignoring the cum leaking out of his ass, he erratically stroked himself, trying to bring himself to finish, but his climax felt fleeting. When Junhoe offers to help, Donghyuk takes him up on his offer. Donghyuk, heaving for air, still managed to get the handcuffs off. He was mindful to throw away the handcuffs across the room so as to prevent Junhoe from using the metal on him. Junhoe wrapped his arms around Donghyuk waist and flipped them over so that he was now on top. He slid his hands up from Donghyuk’s armpits to his wrists, pinning the wrists onto the mattress, “I don’t need cuffs.” Using one large hand to pin both Donghyuk’s smaller wrists above his head, Junhoe wrapped his free hand tightly around Donghyuk’s cock. Immediately, Donghyuk feels himself nearing his finish. It didn’t take many strokes for Junhoe to know the smaller was close. He thumbed the tip of Donghyuk’s cock, “cum.” On cue, Donghyuk came, sticky white cum coated Junhoe’s veiny hands. But he doesn’t loosen his grip on Donghyuk’s cock. Donghyuk withers under Junhoe as Junhoe continues to flex his strong grip on the oversensitive shaft and run his thumb over the oversensitive tip. Without relent, Junhoe gets Donghyuk to cum again, less than 30 seconds after the first time. Afterwards, Junhoe finally releases Donghyuk’s dick. Donghyuk was still gasping for air and eyes still wired shut when he felt Junhoe hover above him, the larger male’s body weight almost suffocating Donghyuk after two rounds. Still, he could imagine the smirk painted on Junhoe’s face as he next heard a deep, hot growl next to his ear “…my turn.” Donghyuk whined, feeling Junhoe leave a trail of kisses from his cheek, to his chin, throat, chest, stomach, hip, and finally at his painful cock.
  * Junhoe has no choice but to let Donghyuk sleepover after putting the man through 5 climaxes in 3 non-stop hours. Junhoe, a trained mercenary in prime condition, can barely withstand his own racing heart and near-lifeless legs. He can’t imagine how the body of a run-of-the-mill bartender who just got piledrived for 3 hours by 150lbs of muscular force must feel. Junhoe walks gingerly to the bathroom to wash his face and run a damp washcloth over his body. Then he takes two new wash cloths and cleans Donghyuk’s face, his stomach, and between his legs. Junhoe feels only slightly guilty as he sees bruises about size of Junhoe’s hands scattered across Donghyuk’s lithe body (on his throat, neck, waist, hips, and definitely his ass). Junhoe is well aware that Donghyuk also leaves his marks on Junhoe, as his shoulders, back, and scalp could attest whenever Donghyuk gripped tightly. The fact that Donghyuk doesn’t even jostle when Junhoe inserts a finger in his ass tells Junhoe that the man is out cold [THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NONCONSENSUAL OR SEXUAL – Junhoe is just trying to clean cum out of Donghyuk’s ass]. Junhoe tries his best to get a robe on Donghyuk before carrying him to a clean guest room (he wasn’t going to let Donghyuk sleep in a bed covered in their cum, sweat, and probably a bottle worth of lube). Junhoe then goes to the kitchen and brews a pot of coffee. While it brewed, Junhoe wrote a generous check and left it with Donghyuk’s clothes. He poured a cup of piping hot coffee and goes to sit in the living room. There’d be another 4 hours until the sun rose, then he’d go to his favorite breakfast spot – he wasn’t going to risk falling asleep with Donghyuk around.
  * Donghyuk dates Bobby, a café owner near Donghyuk’s apartment. As far as Bobby knows, Donghyuk is just a bartender. The first time Bobdong have sex, it’s awkward and unsatisfactory. Donghyuk tells himself it’s because he’s used to mind-blowing sex with Junhoe but that their first time was awkward and unsatisfactory too. **FLASHBACK** (see bullets above for plot fillers): They took off their own clothes. Despite having done this with strangers about 4-5 times before in the last year, shyness still washed over Donghyuk. Taking initiative, he dropped to his knees to take Junhoe into his mouth. Later when they were in bed, no amount of prepping could get Donghyuk ready for Junhoe’s stretch. It was painful, feeling almost disgustingly fully, like he had ingested an elephant that was now weighing down his midsection. From Junhoe’s perspective, he could’ve passed out as soon as he bottomed out inside Donghyuk. He stayed still, not only for Donghyuk’s sake, but also his own. He felt like oxygen was being constricted away from his lungs. A faint wave of ego washed over him knowing Donghyuk hadn’t recently fucked someone of Junhoe’s size.
  * Seeing hickys on Donghyuk’s neck and jaw, Junhoe inquires whether Donghyuk has been sleeping with other men. Donghyuk confirms, but not for money. He’s been dating someone for a little while now. Junhoe does the worst possible thing he can do right then and there…he gets inside his own head. Junhoe gets a blank look on his face. Their deal was for Donghyuk to not sleep with other men…for money. Junhoe didn’t consider that Donghyuk might sleep with other men…for his own pleasure. Wasn't Junhoe enough of a sexual satisfaction for Donghyuk? Junhoe is dumbfound. He can’t figure out what to do. What about the STDs? What about the fact that he doesn’t share? All the blood that was previously rushing to his dick in anticipation of Donghyuk's arrival suddenly cease. Donghyuk notices something is off and tries to re-assure Junhoe that the other guy is clean. But it’s no use…once Junhoe gets inside his own head, it’s all over. Junhoe detaches from Donghyuk and write a check for their usual full amount. Donghyuk refuses it because they didn’t have sex and doesn’t want to con Junhoe. Junhoe nevertheless hands the check to Donghyuk before going back to the master bedroom and shutting the door. He goes to sleep because he’s suddenly a washed with exhaust. The next morning, Junhoe takes off to an island getaway to try to clear his head.
  * After 4 months, Junhoe returns to Seoul. He has a sexy beard and a nice tan (daddy Junhoe if you know what I mean). Donghyuk doesn’t even know Junhoe is back until he gets a check in the mail for a substantial amount of money. In the envelop is also a note about how the check is basically back-pay (with interest) for the 4 months that Junhoe hasn’t used Donghyuk. He knows that their agreement was for regular services so that Donghyuk wouldn’t have to take up other men on their offers. Even if Junhoe didn’t use Donghyuk for those 4 months, an agreement is an agreement and he had to make good on his promise that Donghyuk would be paid consistently enough to turn down other offers. Donghyuk is fully taken back by this check. He doesn’t know what to think of it. Part of him is relieved because it’s money he needs. A part of him feels like Junhoe is dehumanizing him and treating him like…a contract or a subscription service. As if Donghyuk is a monthly bill that Junhoe has to pay irrespective of use. At the same time, who is Donghyuk to shit on a scenario where he gets paid even when he doesn’t work? There’s also a second note that Donghyuk’s services will no longer be needed. This is terrible news for Donghyuk because now he may have to go back to sleeping with multiple strangers. Sure, Junhoe is also a stranger, Donghyuk knows very little about him besides that he’s rich, alone a lot, and engages in physical labor (he’s definitely not holding down a CEO desk job). However, at least Junhoe was trustworthy…ish. He never did anything to offend or hurt Donghyuk. No dangerous kinks that were degrading. There are times when it comes to payments that Junhoe makes Donghyuk feel less than human, but at least when they’re fucking Donghyuk doesn’t feel like he’s just being used – Junhoe has never just used Donghyuk to get himself off. Junhoe is very attentive to pleasuring Donghyuk, often times even more focused on getting Donghyuk off than himself. Dare he say, he actually enjoyed how ravenous Junhoe was? Donghyuk decided to show up to Junhoe’s penthouse to confront him and to get closure on why he was being let go. Donghyuk actually felt his knees buckle when Junhoe opened the door to reveal a bearded face. Daddy! It is a very good look on him. Donghyuk admits that he broke up with his partner not long after Junhoe ghosted him. He doesn’t, however, tell Junhoe why (because he’d rather have Junhoe than the other man even if Junhoe is paying and not loving Donghyuk). Junhoe tells Donghyuk that he’s trying to get his life together and that he should probably stop committing to random hookups but rather commit to an actual relationship where someone actually wants him for something besides his money (it’s not meant to be a dig at Donghyuk).
  * Junhoe dabbles in dating but none of the dates go well as he dodges the questions regarding his profession. He really starts to miss Donghyuk. He hasn’t had sex in over 6 months now. Inevitably, Junhoe does phone up Donghyuk during his shift at the bar. Donghyuk tells Junhoe that he must wait until Donghyuk’s shift is over in 3 hours. Junhoe groans and offers to pay Donghyuk what he would’ve made bartending if he comes upstairs immediately. Donghyuk shades Junhoe a bit and says it’s not worth losing his job, and then hangs up. When Donghyuk does come upstairs at the end of his shift, Junhoe ravages him. Donghyuk’s tightness after not having sex for 6 months reminds Junhoe of their first time. Except now, after two years of built knowledge of Donghyuk, he’s able to take full advantage of the heat without the awkward testing of the waters during their first time. They only have sex one time this night but it is definitely the best sex they’ve ever had. When they’re showering, Junhoe is noticeably more affectionate. Junhoe desperately renews their contract. Donghyuk doesn’t ask whether Junhoe gave up on seeking an ordinary life.
  * Junhoe seeks medical help for his PTSD. His doctor prescribes medication to get Junhoe through the night peacefully. Junhoe secretly pays off a large chunk of Donghyuk’s loan. He tells the lenders to take just a few more payments from Donghyuk. The lenders lie to Donghyuk notify him that they were sued and forced to reduce all loans disbursed between a certain number of years. Donghyuk is cautiously elated. He does his own research but can’t find anything on this lawsuit. He asks the lenders for documentation of this debt reduction. They forge some documents that look legitimate enough to fool Donghyuk. He sees that he has only has about $50,000 left to pay off. He could easily pay it off in a year if Junhoe doesn’t ghost him again.
  * After a couple of rounds of sex, they’re showering. When Donghyuk is scrubbing Junhoe’s back, he giggles. Donghyuk remarks on how flat Junhoe’s butt is (fact, fight me) and that for someone who obviously works out, he also obviously skips squats whenever he goes to the gym. Junhoe turns to face Donghyuk and quips that it’d be unfair to the world if he had a nice butt, then no man would ever have a chance at love. He proceeds to grab two handful of Donghyuk’s ass and asks whether he squats. Donghyuk remarks that he just gifted enough that everything he eats goes to his butt. Junhoe bites his lip, “so I should feed you first before we fuck?” Donghyuk tilts his head, “like a date?” – _yes_ – but Junhoe just brushes it off as eating together, Donghyuk would be paid for the time spent at lunch or dinner or brunch. Donghyuk takes Junhoe up on the offer because he’s so close to paying off his debt. At the restaurant, Jundong get along really well, never a silent moment, lots of laugh, etc. At night, after Donghyuk collapses on top of Junhoe after riding him. Junhoe secures Donghyuk on top of him, basking in their after-sex glow. Donghyuk gets the courage to ask Junhoe, again, what he does for a living. Their restaurant conversations earlier in the day didn’t venture into this missing piece of the puzzle. Junhoe’s hold on Donghyuk loosens, ready to watch Donghyuk bolt. Junhoe answers honestly, that’s he in the private military industry and takes on private operations. Donghyuk, to Junhoe’s surprise, doesn’t run away. Doesn’t even move from his comfortable perch on top of Junhoe. “Have you killed someone?” “Yes.” With Junhoe no longer wrapping his arms around Donghyuk, Donghyuk feels a bit chilly. He turns around (much to the panic of Junhoe, who thinks Donghyuk is about to run) to grab the duvet and pull it over the both of them. “unethical things?” “it’s all unethical.” Donghyuk isn’t immediately repulsed by Junhoe’s profession. Half of Donghyuk’s life is a product of, arguably, unethical business. “Have you killed innocent people?” Junhoe ponders before answering, “I don’t really ask questions about whom I’m assassinating. So, I don’t know.” Donghyuk falls asleep on Junhoe and Junhoe now realllllly panics. He hasn’t taken the nightly meds for his PTSD. He maneuvers away from under Donghyuk and goes to his medicine cabinet to take his meds. He comes back to bed to snuggle with Donghyuk, the first person he’s literally  _slept_ with in over a decade. Junhoe drifts to sleep with a smile on his face, a warm and soft body in his arms, and his nose filled with the scent of whatever shampoo Donghyuk uses on his hair. Donghyuk wakes up first (or so he thinks) because of the sunlight. It feels like a dream; a king size bed with a view of Seoul from where he’s laying in bed, a bright day, and wrapped safely in the arms of someone he trusts. Donghyuk moves to get out of the bed so he can close the curtain but Junhoe’s grip tightens.
  * Junhoe & Donghyuk have a conversation about their future. Donghyuk wants Junhoe to stop being a mercenary. Donghyuk argues that Junhoe has enough money to not need to be mercenary anymore. Junhoe argues that although he has a lot of money, he doesn’t have enough to go jobless for the rest of his life. If he gives up his mercenary job, he has to get a normal job as supplemental income. Junhoe isn’t so keen on giving up his freedom. With his current arrangement, he’s only under the control of a payer for as long as a stint lasts. After that, he answers to no one. If he got a normal job, then he’d have someone to answer to…24-7-365. This may not seem like a big deal because of how ordinary normal jobs, and normal hierarchies are, but it’s repugnant to Junhoe. It’s like he’s allergic to authority. Donghyuk gives Junhoe an ultimatum. If he wants any future with Donghyuk, he’s got to give up being a mercenary. Donghyuk stops seeing Junhoe for the next two years.
  * Junhoe starts to take high-risk stints in an attempt to build his bank account to the point that he wouldn’t need to work a different job. His first 6-8 high-risk stings over 2 years went relatively well. A few “too close” calls but nothing that landed him in an emergency room…until this latest stint. He didn’t want to go to a hospital in a foreign place so Junhoe tried to stop the bleeding the best he could. He endured the jet ride back to Seoul, having mostly slept through the whole ride despite the excruciating pain. When he lands in Seoul, he doesn’t even bother going to the penthouse, let alone a hospital. If he was as close to death as he felt like he was, he wanted to see Donghyuk last. He has the taxi driver drive to Dong’s address (which Junhoe has from his background checks). Opening the door, Donghyuk is traumatize to see a sweaty, dirty, bleeding Junhoe at his door. He helps Junhoe over to the couch and dials for an ambulance. Junhoe pulls Donghyuk close to him. Donghyuk kisses him deeply, tears streaming down his face. Junhoe smiles before let himself finally pass out. He wakes up in a hospital room, throat dry, and head aching. He finds Donghyuk sitting on a chair by his bed, sleeping. A true angel with the sunlight glowing behind him, one who saved him. He pours himself a cup of water and waits for Donghyuk to wake up. Donghyuk, ever the heavy sleeper from what Junhoe can remember, doesn’t wake up for another 2 hours when the doctor and the nurse walked in. They inform him of his recovery and run down the list of things Junhoe needs to do after he’s discharged. They ask whether Junhoe is taking any prescriptions. Junhoe gives the doctors a look while Donghyuk is looking elsewhere, the doctors get the hint that Donghyuk doesn’t know about the drugs. Junhoe then gives the drug name. The doctors then tell him he can’t take that drug while taking the drugs he needs to recover. They then prescribe a lower-dose drug that has some of the same functions as Junhoe’s original PTSD drug (Donghyuk is totally clueless in the process because he has no idea what the drug name means and the doctors don’t say anything about PTSD). They assure Junhoe that he’ll be fine because the low-dose new drug mixed with the highly sedative recovery drugs will knock him out when he sleeps. Inevitably, they question how he got so injured (glass shards all over his face and body, a few bullet wounds/scatches, and large bruises). Junhoe lies and says he doesn’t remember what happened. The health professionals drop their inquiry after they get the hint Junhoe isn’t going to tell them anything. Besides, their hands are tied given that they’re not the police and no crimes were reported. Once back at the penthouse, Donghyuk gets Junhoe comfortable on the couch before attempting to make do with Junhoe’s nearly empty pantry. He makes some light porridge for Junhoe which Junhoe insists Donghyuk feed him. It grosses him out to change Junhoe’s wound dressing but he does it anyway. Junhoe loves how gentle Donghyuk is. Even in the military, doctors wouldn’t be that gentle. Donghyuk helps Junhoe take his meds before helping him brush his teeth and get into his bed. Junhoe gestures Donghyuk to sleep with him but Donghyuk is hesitant. They haven’t exactly resolved 2-years’ worth of differences. Nevertheless, seeing Junhoe doze off alone in a big bed, Donghyuk does join Junhoe in bed after closing the curtains. They sleep soundly through the night. Donghyuk wakes up before Junhoe the next morning and goes to the local supermarket to get some stuff to cook with. He makes them breakfast. When Junhoe wakes up and lazes into the kitchen, his heart swells. This is exactly the life he wants: a beautiful, intelligent, kind man, a great home cooked meal, and a free day to do whatever he wants.
  * Donghyuk waits until Junhoe recovers to confront him. Junhoe promises he won’t take anymore gigs. He earned enough from the past two years to last him (& Donghyuk and future children) into the future. Donghyuk (having already paid of his debt) moves in with Junhoe (it’s not a quick escalation of their relationship – remember, they’ve known each other for 5 years, have been intimate for 3 of those years, and have missed each other for the remaining 2 years). A mishap occurs shortly after Donghyuk moves in. Junhoe, who is now no longer taking the recovery medication, doesn’t realize that he’s only taking the low-dose-fake-PTSD drug. He goes to sleep with Donghyuk one night and suddenly has a nightmare that triggers panic. Junhoe doesn’t physically hurt Donghyuk but definitely emotionally shakes him. The two of them talk about Junhoe’s PTSD the next day. Junhoe goes back on his high-dose PTSD drugs. Occasionally though, Junhoe has nightmares. Donghyuk, who is typically a heavy sleeper, almost has a 6th sense about Junhoe and wakes up in the middle of Junhoe’s nightmare. He turns to find Junhoe sweating profusely. He puts a cold hand over Junhoe’s forehead and whispers some comforting words before kissing the larger male – it always calms him. Once Donghyuk gets the sense that the nightmare is no more, he buries himself in Junhoe’s chest, falling back asleep.



Ultimately, the story concludes with Junhoe giving up his dangerous life and building a life with Donghyuk. (2/12/19) Importantly, Donghyuk is not supposed to be a damsel that Junhoe saves. Yes, Junhoe paid off a large chunk of Donghyuk’s loan, but a majority of it was still handled by Donghyuk. Without Junhoe’s extra help, it would’ve taken Donghyuk longer to pay off his loan, but he would’ve managed on his own anyway. Junhoe’s motives aren’t entirely self-less. Junhoe doesn’t pay the loan in order to “save” Donghyuk. Yes, he wants to free Donghyuk of his burdens because he loves Donghyuk. However, he was also trying to expedite the scenario of Donghyuk wanting Junhoe out of love rather than money. His thinking is that ‘if Donghyuk no longer needs to pay the loan, then he’ll no longer have tunnel vision and see me just as just a cash cow. That means he might be open minded to see me as a husband.’ The loan + the PTSD medication were all steps Junhoe has been taking to try to get to a normal life; being able to get through the night with a man he loves, a man who loves him back unconditionally. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	8. iKON 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earlier iKON chapter (ch.6) from Junhoe’s perspective.
> 
> I felt a bit bad for how badly I ripped into Junhwan in part 1 (ch.6). This chapter still rips into them but offers a bit of depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 03-04-2019  
> Updated: 03-04-2019  
> Status: available

Donghyuk as we know him – intelligent, friendly, warm, considerate, contagious laugh, great dancer, angel soft voice, etc.

Junhoe as we know him – not the sharpest tool, shy, cold, selfish, loud, wannabe MJ, power vocals, etc.

Although Jundong are same-age friends, they weren’t that close during the WIN era. Even though Jundong barely got rain in WIN, they entered the drought stage during the M&M era. Meanwhile Junhwan thrived and are dating. Junhoe loves himself and Jinhwan (or so he tries to convince himself), everyone else just gets whatever attention Junhoe has to spare. Bobdong are best buddies. 

The story picks up after _Return_ (2018).* Ultimately this would be the story of Jundong while dealing with fans and idol life. Possible story lines:

  1. The first few years Junhoe knew Donghyuk, he thought Donghyuk was unquestionably the most attractive member of iKON. Not only physically. He is intelligent, social, compassionate, kind…Donghyuk’s mom raised someone anyone would proudly call their partner. Junhoe never made moves on Donghyuk because a) Donghyuk was far out of his league and Junhoe wasn’t Hanbin – i.e., he didn’t live off of self-sabotage, and he couldn’t stand being rejected and making things awkward for everyone whom he’d work/live with; b) truthfully, Junhoe didn’t always think with his dick. In some ways, he was a bit like Hanbin in that they were both very focused on debuting and being successful. Altogether, a combination of a&b led to Junhoe to shun any romantic feelings/thoughts toward anyone, not just Donghyuk.
  2. Unfortunately, after debut, Junhoe did start to think with his dick. And he accepted the advances of Jinhwan, his closest confidant. They began to date. It was a weird situation for Junhoe because he felt like he needed/should’ve affirmed to date someone as sought after as Jinhwan. Fans and other idols lusted after Jinhwan, who was Junhoe to reject him? Besides, it’s not like anyone else was showing interest in Junhoe. Junhoe does grow to enjoy Jinhwan’s company. He also likes that the fans are supportive of their relationship. He and Jinhwan make a point to indulge in fan service because they crave the support but also know that it makes the fans happy. They owe the world to iKONICs, Junhoe thinks fan-service is a win-win for everyone.
  3. Jinhwan’s characterization: he is the most insecure in iKON. He feels he’s constantly in limbo/purgatory as a member. He’s not the best vocalist (like Junhoe). He’s not the best rapper (like Bobby). He’s not the best producer/song-writer (like Hanbin). He’s not the best dancer (like Donghyuk). He’s not the best looking (like Yunhyeong). He’s not even the one with the most charm and potential (like Chanwoo). His only title is…the oldest and shortest. He’s even known for his temper and bad attitude at times. He’s quite irked by all of this and therefore is very invested in his relationship with Junhoe. Junhoe is Jinhwan’s, it’s the one thing he can have that no one can take away from him. Jinhwan’s hidden insecurities demands attention from Junhoe in order to balance all the negatives.
  4. Junhoe was extremely happy for Bobdong’s success. He’s always had a bit of a bias (some say a turn-on) toward Donghyuk’s sweet, angelic voice. Whenever Junhoe first listens to their songs (before public release), he’s always and instantly calmed/set at ease whenever Donghyuk’s verse comes (even just the _la-di-da_ s). In fact, that affect was quadrupled whenever Junhoe was listening to their songs with headphones – it was like having the sweetest voice, from the sweetest man, right next to him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t loop Donghyuk’s parts or his hidden vocals in some of their songs. He didn’t understand why Hanbin didn’t show off Donghyuk’s calming voice more. Therefore, he was happy Donghyuk’s sweet as molasses voice was being appreciated better by the public. When YG first approached him to promote with Bobdong, he was hesitant. He was uncomfortable with Bobby and he didn’t want to take any of the attention away from Donghyuk. But…he wasn’t in a position to object. So, during the promotions, he tried to keep to himself so that Donghyuk could still get attention and shine (although, by how his tan skin was always glowing, Junhoe didn’t think the human form of the sun needed any help shining). Unfortunately, the fans turned this apathy to fanatic shipping of an “awkward” couple Junbob. Junhoe is so consumed with his own world that he doesn’t notice the initial stage of Donghyuk’s distancing efforts.
  5. Jinhwan was quick to show his displeasure over all of this Junbob “nonsense”. To ease him, Junhoe indulged Jinhwan in social media posts about themselves. Junhoe indulges him physically too. Junhoe’s jaw actually drops when Donghyuk says he wants to move to the top floor. He wants to object because Donghyuk is the only other person he can talk with in the apartments besides Jinhwan (who is prone to spells of anger) but…again, who is he to tell someone they can’t move? Junhoe keeps his objections to himself. When Bobby voices his objections, Junhoe can’t stop his dumb brain/mouth from a poor joke (also a subconscious diss to the rapper whose close relationship with Donghyuk he envies): “maybe Donghyuk is leaving to escape you dropping yourself on him at 3am.” If his jaw could drop to the floor, it would after hearing Donghyuk venomously spit back: “or maybe I don’t want you barging in my room at 4am because you had a nightmare.” Had…had he bothered Donghyuk so much to have pushed him away? The guilt ate at him so he kept quiet at Hanbin gave the final stamp of approval.
  6. Hanbin’s characterization: not really relevant for this chapter from Junhoe’s perspective. I’m only keeping this bullet because it’s the only way I can align the numbers between the two chapters (see ch.6 if you’re curious about Hanbin’s character).
  7. Once upstairs, Junhoe feels suffocated by their downstairs apartment. He’s ENFP, he’s social. Yet, downstairs, he can’t speak with Bobby, or Jinhwan because he’s sometimes moody and wants to be left alone. Things are even worse when Bobby leaves because 1) he either has to deal with a moody Jinhwan by himself, or 2) Jinhwan demands his full attention – it can be a bit exhausting. He asks Jinhwan whether he feels left out too. The both of them become a bit insecure and feel like they’re on the metaphorical receiving end of “you can’t sit with us.”
  8. When Junhwan bring this up to Yunhyeong (he’s iKON’s non-business leader), Yunhyeong offers to host a big family dinner upstairs. He demands everyone come and help him around the kitchen. Despite the good intention, it doesn’t reallllly work out. Bobdong stick together when they’re cutting up vegetables. Chanwoo won’t leave Yunhyeong’s side when they’re preparing meat. That leaves a tired Hanbin with Junhwan to prepare carbs. When Jinhwan tries to kindly interject Bobdong with a joke about cucumbers, the joke falls flat. When Junhoe tries to help YunChan grill meat, he screws something up and gets scolded to return to his carbs. The eating portion of the dinner goes much better and is livelier, all 7 are engaged. Junhoe chuckles automatically whenever he hears Donghyuk’s booming, whole body laugh. On their walk back downstairs, Junhwan deem the dinner as a success and say they feel like they get along with everyone. Of course, though, they got caught up in the liveliness of the other 4 members that they didn’t notice Donghyuk hadn’t said a word to either of them during dinner (REMEMBER, REMEMBER: Junhoe is dense and hasn’t realized Donghyuk is putting distance between himself and Junhoe). Back in his bedroom, Junhoe is in such high spirits after the dinner that he wants to write 6 poems based on each of the 6 members at dinner that night. When he finishes his 5th one, and picks up his 6th paper, he takes a mental count of the members he’s already written about. When he realized Donghyuk is the last one, he also realizes he can’t remember much of Donghyuk from the night. He concentrates hard trying to remember something, anything, that Donghyuk might have said or done. He doesn’t pay much attention to _why_ he can’t remember something about Donghyuk. He kind of just waves it off as a lapse in his memory rather than realizing Donghyuk intentionally won’t interact with Junhwan. Therefore, June writes about the fact that he can’t remember anything distinct about Donghyuk this night. He writes about how Donghyuk blends into a scene like camouflage and therefore isn’t noticeable.
  9. Junhoe suffers from a scandal after being publicly drunk with Jinhwan (who wasn’t _as_ drunk, so only Junhoe bore the brunt of the scandal). He deals with a lot of backlash from his family, his members, his company, and the public. Everyone else tries to hug him, say “people will forget and move on,” brings him food to make sure he eats, etc. Donghyuk and Hanbin are the only member to not comfort Junhoe during this time and Junhoe takes notice. He expects Hanbin to not comfort him because…Hanbin is Hanbin, and Hanbin has zero tolerance for screw ups. Junhoe is however surprised that Donghyuk doesn’t comfort him.
  10. Junhoe is half devastated that his solo is cancelled after the incident. The other half is relieved that he doesn’t have to show his face to the public and pretend to be happy.
  11. Junhoe starts to miss the affection he used to take for granted from Donghyuk. He’s never been one to be touchy but he didn’t mind when Donghyuk wrapped around him during the _Best Friend_ Thinking back on it, he recalls the scowl and annoyed look he plastered on his face whenever Donghyuk was affectionate. He regrets being that way. He wishes he could go back and replace his scowl with a smile and maybe return the hug back.
  12. Junhoe, still in a relationship with Jinhwan, begins to actively seek Donghyuk’s company. Donghyuk is the most skilled out of all of them to hold a lively conversation so it surprises/annoys Junhoe when Donghyuk is short with their conversations but is highly engaged with other member’s conversations (except for also Jinhwan). When Junhoe sits next to Donghyuk during dinners or commutes, Donghyuk just keeps to himself and only answers in “yes” or “no” if Junhoe asks questions (or just very to-the-point responses like  
“sure” or “I don’t know”). Despite multiple failed attempts to be friendly with Donghyuk, Junhoe doesn’t get the hint and becomes more driven to push himself onto Donghyuk. This only frustrates Donghyuk. After catching Donghyuk look frustrated, annoyed, and rolling his eyes around Junhoe, Junhoe eventually gets the hint that Donghyuk doesn’t want to be around Junhoe. Junhoe drops his pursuit of being friendly with Donghyuk because he doesn’t want to upset Donghyuk more than he already has.
  13. At an award show, Donghyuk & a non-iKON idol get close. Too close for Junhoe’s comfort. Initially, Junhoe can’t put his finger on his feelings. But later that night as he’s laying down on his hotel bed with Jinhwan (who is sound asleep), Junhoe realizes he’s jealous…and there’s no getting around this fact. He’s jealous that, practically, a stranger is friendlier with Donghyuk than Junhoe, a member of iKON who has known Donghyuk for 6+ years. Junhoe who has endured many of the same struggles and can relate to Donghyuk than this asshole idol. Junhoe begins to seethe in his bed, to the point that he was to get out of bed and go to the hallway just to get some “fresh” air and cool off. He aimlessly walks around the hallway as he dreads how the asshole idol will get to be friendly with Donghyuk. The asshole will get to hold Donghyuk’s beautiful, veiny hands, adorned with rings. He’ll get to see and kiss the Mariana-deep dimples on Donghyuk’s stupid glowing face. He’ll hear that angel voice right next to him at night right before they fall asleep. He’ll get to hear that roaring, contagious laugh. He’ll get those thick, very bite-able, thighs wrapped around his waist…Junhoe panickedly ‘wakes up’ realizing the dangerous direction his thoughts were venturing into. He hustles back to his hotel room to try to sleep (without success).
  14. Junhoe’s folder full of poems are stolen at a hotel during a one-time concert in Japan. The fan posts them online. A lot of the poems are about love, some are about sadness. But the ones that capture fan’s attention are 6 of them having the same date. On rare occasions, Junhoe would write a maximum of 3 poems in a day so the 6 poems written in one day stick out. Fans are able to decipher the poems to represent the members. One is about love so it’s about Jinhwan. One is about a motherly nature so it must be about Yunhyeong. Another is about a demon mask that hides a childlike innocence, it’s about Hanbin. One about someone being as wild and out there as their purple hair, obviously Bobby. Another about quiet reassurance and strength, Chanwoo. The last, and the one that captures the most attention, is Donghyuk’s one (given he’s the only one left over). It catches the most attention because it’s the darkest tone among the 6 poems. It is about someone/thing existing but not leaving an impact. This. Lights. A. Fire. In iKONICS butts. They go ham on Junhoe’s social media account for writing about Donghyuk as if he’s insignificant or isn’t impactful. Junhoe 100% cries himself to sleep. He wouldn’t let any of the other 5 members or staff come into his room. He doesn’t answer the calls from his family. Just cries & cries. He’s sad and furious at himself; he did the one thing he meant not to do: hurt Donghyuk. He can’t even blame Donghyuk for standing far away during his breakdown at the concert. He managed to hurt the one person who deserves nothing but the best in the world. He thoughts himself to be worse than the antis for what he had done to Donghyuk. He’d feel better if Donghyuk just spat and stepped on him…it’s what he thinks he deserves.
  15. Junhoe is ashamed of having written that poem and is even too afraid to apologize to Donghyuk because of the distance that’s grown between them over the past year. Junhoe just knows that Donghyuk doesn’t like him and feels like there’s no point in apologizing because he won’t be forgiven and instead will probably just get a dismissive response from Donghyuk. The other 5 members do talk amongst themselves about this incident and the new dynamic. They agree that Junhoe was wrong and should apologize to Donghyuk. Again, Yunhyeong hosts a dinner but this time just orders food. Over dinner, the 5 bring up the poem scandal. Junhoe tearfully apologizes to Donghyuk and the other 5 members strengthen Junhoe’s apology by saying how Junhoe has barely eaten or gotten out of bed and feels really guilty. Although Donghyuk verbalizes that he forgives Junhoe, Junhoe knows he’s not forgiven. He knows that no amount of tears and apologies will make up for the hurt he caused Donghyuk. Nevertheless, Junhoe doesn’t press Donghyuk on his insincere apology because Junhoe knows he doesn’t deserve forgiveness.
  16. iKON has a comeback. Junhoe tries to learn Donghyuk’s choreography as fast as Hanbin but he absolutely cannot absorb anything because of how nervous he is. His fiery desire to avoid forgetting steps is the exact reason he forgets steps. Hanbin orders Donghyuk to give extra help to Junhoe & Chanwoo. Junhoe feels fortunate that Donghyuk is kind and patient during the extra lessons. Junhoe even gets the sense that Donghyuk has forgiven Junhoe. Feeling higher in spirits, after the extra dance session, Junhoe waits until Chanwoo leaves to ask Donghyuk whether he wants to get dinner together. Donghyuk doesn’t even bother to answer as he walks past Junhoe [REMEMBER, REMEMBER: don’t come for Donghyuk! see ch.6]. Junhoe is trailing behind Donghyuk as they leave the building when he sees Donghyuk get into the car of the other non-iKON idol. Junhoe…loses…it. ALL OF ITTTT!!!! He throws an absolute tantrum at the YG headquarter garage. Pure, unadulterated, bitter jealousy fueled rage. He’s F.U.R.I.O.U.S!!!! FURIOUS!...that Donghyuk is giving preferential treatment to some asshole stranger that he just met few months ago and is continuing to give him, practically a family member after their 6+ years of living together, a cold shoulder. During iKON’s next comeback, the fans catch on too to their relationship, or lack thereof. Instead of the fond “awkward couple” or “Tom & Jerry couple”, Jundong get branded a hostile “38th-parallel couple,” during their appearances on weekly-idol or other varieties during which they are 1) always standing/sitting the farthest away from each other, and 2) never making eye contact or talking to one another. The other 5 iKON members don’t push Junhoe & Donghyuk onto each other like they did for Junbob (forcing them to hold hands in front of concert-goers, going berserk when Junhoe reached Bobby down the line of people’s cheeks he had to kiss) for their own entertainment because the 5 have no clue how Donghyuk will react and don’t want to risk upsetting him. Donghyuk the metaphorical bear they’ve been warned not to poke.
  17. Junhoe is truly surprised when Donghyuk sincerely wants to move forward in their relationship (he’s in the dark about how YG just scolded Donghyuk). Junhoe wholeheartedly accepts anything Donghyuk is willing to give him. He’s just so tired of their past year. Junhoe accepts because tolerance/indifference is better than hostility.
  18. iKON resumes to sort of normal. Donghyuk says Junhoe’s name occasionally (“Junhoe, can you pass the bossam?”), mentions Junhoe in interviews (“Junhoe does well in the title song”), even doesn’t move away when Junhoe so happens to stand next to him during red carpet photos. iKONICS joke “38th-parallel hosting negotiations.” During a radio show appearance, iKON participates in a relay of challenges. The members are randomly selected to stand in chronology and are given a random challenge to compete among each other. For example, the 1st person in line and the 2nd person in line have to blow sticky notes off each other, then the 2nd and 3rd person have to eat a pocky stick at both ends until only 1/3rd of the non-chocolate part remains, etc. Donghyuk picks 2nd, Junhoe picks 3rd, so their challenge is the pocky-kiss challenge. IT GETS STEAMMMMYYYY!!! It’s the perfect excuse for Junhoe to manhandle Donghyuk after having been so scared for so long to even hold eye contact with the man. Junhoe is very aggressive in their challenge, grabbing Donghyuk’s head and pulling him close without caution. Whenever Donghyuk would try to pull his head away in an effort to slow down, Junhoe would yank his head back, much to the amusement of everyone in the room (except Jinhwan). Junhoe feels his blood boil, in a good way, when he’s manhandling Donghyuk and finallt being able to do with Donghyuk whatever the damn hell he wants. Junhoe wonders if this is how that asshole idol feels, to hold the sun in his hands. This becomes a turning point for them. Even the fans go crazy watching two hostile people be centimeters away from kissing. They spot the sexual tension! The number of fans shipping Jundong skyrockets (this girl can wish).
  19. More and more, Junhoe starts to feel romantically about Donghyuk. He even has dreams about Donghyuk. His favorite dreams are the ones where he freely pecks Donghyuk’s dimpled cheeks. Over and over and over and over kissing his cheeks. Donghyuk’s dimples were practically begging someone’s tongue (read: Junhoe’s tongue) to excavate those dimples. Jinhwan gets jealous of the attention fans are paying to Jundong. He ups the Junhwan fan service. Junhoe’s not really into the fan service but he indulges Jinhwan.
  20. On Donghyuk’s birthday, all the members, except Bobby & Junhoe wish Donghyuk a happy birthday on their social media accounts. Bobby gets a pass because it’s well known that BobDong are best buddies. Junhoe…is an idiot…there’s no away around this fact either. He actually posts images of Jinhwan on Donghyuk’s birthday. Once again, the fans rail Junhoe. From Junhoe’s perspective, it was an honest mistake but Junhoe still feels so guilty. At Donghyuk’s birthday party, thrown by Bobby & Yunhyeong (I ship them on the side), Junhoe doesn’t even show up because of how awful he feels. Junhoe predicts that Donghyuk doesn’t even want to see him, therefore, his absence will be his gift to Donghyuk; he could at least do that for Donghyuk, he could let Donghyuk have a happy birthday party filled with the people he actually wants to see. Fans light Junhoe up again after they notice his absence at Donghyuk’s party.
  21. None of this sits well with the YG heads. They instruct Donghyuk and Junhoe to resolve and squash whatever beef they have. As annoying as it is, Donghyuk tries to make amends with Junhoe. He doesn’t want to reopen his wounds by talking about past difference. So, he offers a fresh start to the best of his abilities. Given how apprehensive Junhoe is even to breath in the same air as Donghyuk (he is truly afraid of Donghyuk), Donghyuk bares the burdens of amending their relationship. He’s forced to do what he couldn’t do years ago: make the first move. Donghyuk asks Junhoe to join him at lunch/brunch/dinner. Randomly in the day, he’ll ask whether Junhoe wants to get a coffee with him. At their coffee “dates,” Donghyuk helps Junhoe with his poems (think of their romantic, rain & umbrella walk in the part during their appearance of ‘It’s okay to go a little crazy’). Junhoe also finds his backbone and offers himself to Donghyuk too. He takes Donghyuk to bars to help the small male appreciate alcohol. Junhoe learns he has a kink for drunk Donghyuk. Usually he’s repulsed by skinship but he fully leans into Donghyuk’s drunken affection. The two do learn to enjoy each other’s company.
  22. Jinhwan’s jealousy picks up big time. This jealously annoys Junhoe because he’s finally starting to come to good terms with Donghyuk (and remember he’s been feeling a bit romantic toward Donghyuk since the radio show game – so he doesn’t like someone batting a bad eye at Donghyuk).



 Long story short, Junhwan** lives forever or dies in a fiery painful death while giving life to Jundong.

 

*Real AOTY

**Is it obvious that I don’t like Junhwan? I hope it is. Those bitches are always cockblocking the other ships.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.  
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


	9. Rich Junhoe/Servant Donghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 5-5-2019  
> Updated: 5-5-2019  
> Status: available

Junhoe is old money. He’s not exceptionally smart, but not exceptionally dumb either. He’s very average intelligence. Can come off as cold and uncaring but he obviously isn’t a heartless jerk either. It might not occur to him to share an umbrella with someone, but it occurs to him that when he drives in the rain that he shouldn’t drive in a manner that sprays water on pedestrians.

Donghyuk has no money. Unlike Junhoe, Donghyuk is naturally wicked smart. Unfortunately, he’s never opportune a chance to show off his intelligence. He’s compassionate, kind, courteous, humble, and patient.

Possible plot lines:

  1. Even before Junhoe was born, his parents hired live-in servants, the newly wedded Kim’s (live-in one of the guest houses in the Koo’s massive property). Mrs. Koo was never fixated on having children but when Mrs. Kim became pregnant, Mrs. Koo caught the baby bug and wanted a child for herself. This explains why Donghyuk was born first, followed shortly after by Junhoe.
  2. Because the Kim’s live-in as workers, they aren’t paid much because their “free”-rent & “free”-food is considered part of their compensation. As they get older, they had to regrettably pull Donghyuk out of school because the needed extra help caring for the Koo’s massive home & lavish parties.
  3. The Koo’s instilled boundaries from the very beginning of Junhoe’s toddler era; Donghyuk might be the same age, but he is not your friend, he will fall in-line with the Kim’s destiny of being servants and housekeepers. Therefore, Junhoe never really hung out much with Donghyuk. Young Donghyuk was super friendly but got the hint after his first few interactions with Junhoe that they weren’t going to be chummy. Junhoe just treats Donghyuk respectfully like any human. He just doesn’t go around making jokes to, playing with, or chatting up Donghyuk.
  4. Donghyuk learns early on how to cook as well as his dad and garden like his mom. He hated whenever the Koo’s threw lavish parties because it was a reminder of just how poor and subservient his life is. Despite not attending school beyond the age of 10, Donghyuk is a skilled reader and likes to read books from the Koo’s library. Mrs. Koo has a particular fondness for Donghyuk (sometimes wishing he were her son instead of Junhoe) and encourages him to read the books in their library.
  5. Junhoe is aware of his mom’s fondness toward Donghyuk – well, is aware of EVERYONE’s fondness for Donghyuk. Even when they have dinner parties and Donghyuk is dressed in a black & white waiter’s suit, he spots how guests stare and gawk at Donghyuk, like sparkles are bouncing off glowing aura. He feels a little resentful that his mom likes Donghyuk so much but he also just understands the fondness. Donghyuk is perfect. Can’t hate someone for being kind, joyful, and having dimples so deep that people want to drown in them. Junhoe also knows Donghyuk is intelligent. When Donghyuk ventures into Junhoe’s room to clean or bring up snacks, Junhoe has had to, more than once, ask for help on his homework (in math, literature, history, science, art, every subject ever) from Donghyuk – who of course only has a formal 5th grade education.
  6. At 18, Junhoe goes to college. He only visits on holidays and breaks. Every once in a while, he gets help from Donghyuk – even at the college level of homework.
  7. At 20, on winter break, Junhoe is surprised to return and go an entire 3 days without seeing Mr. Kim (who always asks Junhoe what he’s in the mood to eat on any given day/night). He’s even more surprised to see Donghyuk in the kitchen, cooking alone. He brushes it off as Mr. Kim just being sick. Toward the end of his break, he asks his dad about Mr. Kim’s whereabouts. He is informed that Mr. Kim has passed. Junhoe has never been particularly emotional, but his heart drops when he hears this. This explains why the usually bright-as-the-Sun Donghyuk is less so. He doesn’t bring it up around Donghyuk or Mrs. Kim. At the end of his break, he returns to school.
  8. At 21, on another winter break, he returns home to realize Mrs. Kim also passed away. The Koo’s hired two new servants who moved in with Donghyuk. Junhoe feels sick upon hearing this news. He momentarily puts himself in Donghyuk’s shoes – to lose both parents in a span of 2 years and then have 2 random strangers move in with him. He takes in Donghyuk’s sunken frame and dead-in-the-eyes aura. He speaks with his father about his upcoming graduation. He says he’d like to join the Koo company upon graduation but would like to move out and have Donghyuk tend to him. He keeps his motives to himself but he figures it’s better if Donghyuk doesn’t have to live with strangers.
  9. At 22, shortly after graduation, Junhoe moves to a massive, luxurious, skyline flat in Seoul. It’s a remarkable change from the acres of fields he grew up on. Given that he doesn’t have a separate guest ‘house’, Junhoe just has Donghyuk move into one of the 4 guestrooms.
  10. Donghyuk is grateful to moving in with Junhoe. For one, he no longer has to live with strangers in close quarters. Two: the flat is much smaller than the Koo mansion, therefore, it’ll be much easier for Donghyuk to upkeep. Three: he only has to cook for himself and Junhoe instead of for 5 or 6. Four: it’s unlikely Junhoe will throw massive dinner parties. Five: he’s in the city now…meaning he has an actual chance of dating and meeting new people rather than being cooped up in a private, small, everyone knows each other, rich people neighborhood.
  11. Donghyuk is ecstatic to move in to this new scenery. Obviously, he’s noticed Junhoe change in build, from chubby to hunky, during his college holiday breaks. But watching Junhoe break a sweat while moving in was…sexy. Muscles glistening, sweat making his shirt stick to his very apparent washboard abs. The first day of move in, they just have food delivered and actually eat together for the first time ever. It’s a bit awkward because they’ve known each other their whole lives, 22 years long, and yet this is the first time they’re being friendly. Donghyuk is skilled at talking (as he is skilled with everything, apparently to Junhoe) so he keeps the conversation light and fluid. The next day, while Junhoe is at his first day of work, Donghyuk finishes moving in, cleaning, grocery shopping, and cooking. Given this is almost back to their normal schedules (i.e., Donghyuk caring for the home), they revert back to their old ways; Donghyuk prepares Junhoe’s dinner, and Junhoe eats alone in the living room. After cleaning up after Junhoe, Donghyuk eats and cleans up after himself.
  12. While out and about getting familiar with Seoul (best place to get meat, vegetables, home supplies, clothes, etc.) Donghyuk meets cashier Bobby at a local supermarket. Bobby is very flirtatious and Donghyuk becomes flustered with the romantic attention he gets. Eventually, Donghyuk takes up Bobby’s offer to date. He meets with Bobby on Bobby’s lunch break (when Junhoe is still at work), or gets late dinner with Bobby on weekends after preparing food for Junhoe.
  13. Junhoe does not like Donghyuk dating. Junhoe is not particularly skilled at making new friends and so he feels lonely when Donghyuk isn’t around and Junhoe has no one else to keep him company. He can’t hold Donghyuk back though. So, Junhoe forces himself to date. He comes home really late one night to a worried sick Donghyuk. Junhoe is a drunken mess, his arm around Jinhwan, whom he picked up at a bar after work. Junhoe slurs in peak arrogance that Donghyuk should wear ear plugs because he’s going to make Jinhwan scream all night long. Donghyuk hides his grimace at the image.
  14. Jinhwan and Donghyuk do not hit it off. Jinhwan is VERY NEW money. His parents are moderately affluent but not enough to have a maid. But Jinhwan thirsts for wealth, so he’s very eager to take advantage of Donghyuk’s services. He wakes up before Junhoe and suggests to Donghyuk that it’d be nice to treat the still sleeping Junhoe to breakfast in bed. Donghyuk is in no position to oppose so he makes them breakfast and brings it to Junhoe’s room. Junhoe wakes up to Jinhwan straddling his hip. He’s startled when the door opens and Donghyuk walks in holding a tray of steaming food. Donghyuk looks away and leaves the tray on a desk by the door. Junhoe is a bit peeved to see Donghyuk serve him under these conditions. He tells Jinhwan not to do this again. Donghyuk thoroughly sanitizes the room after Jinhwan and Junhoe leave. He grimaces at having to do this for the foreseeable future.
  15. One morning, as Junhoe is having breakfast, Donghyuk asks whether it’s okay for him to have the weekend off. Junhoe stares at Donghyuk, curious why. Donghyuk feels uncomfortable having Junhoe stare at him in silence, so he spills that he wanted to go see Busan, which he has never been to before. Junhoe thinks of he’s only ever also gone to Busan once before too, so he offers to take Donghyuk to Busan. Donghyuk admits that he had intended to go with Bobby. Every fiber of his body screams to reject the request…but he just purses his lips and nods his approval. The entire weekend, Junhoe has literal nightmares of Donghyuk in intimate positions, screaming Bobby’s name (Bobby’s face doesn’t appear in the dream because Junhoe has never met him). He doesn’t like the freshly-fucked-glow Donghyuk wears when he returns home on Sunday night.
  16. Junhoe becomes sick with the flu. Becomes very needy for Donghyuk’s attention. Even demanding that Donghyuk let Junhoe rest his head on Donghyuk’s glorious lap so that Donghyuk can give him a scalp massage. Even demands Donghyuk to spoon feed him porridge.
  17. But then it becomes Donghyuk’s turn to get sick after catching it from Junhoe. Junhoe insist he calls off work so he can tend to Donghyuk. Junhoe shows his soft, nurturing side to Donghyuk. In the middle of the day, Bobby knocks on Junhoe’s flat to bring Donghyuk some chicken soup. It’s the first time Junhoe sees Bobby – Junhoe feels immediately threatened. Bobby is handsome, charming with his crooked bunny teeth, has a raspy voice, and has an arguably better body than Junhoe.
  18. Junhoe has to go abroad for work for a month. He brings Donghyuk…not because he needs Donghyuk (they’ll be staying at a hotel), but because he wants to take Donghyuk to Japan. Donghyuk was so excited to go to a new city (Busan) with Bobby, surely Junhoe can do one-better by taking him to a whole new country. It’s a bit awkward for Donghyuk because he’s not used to having other people clean up after him or cook for him. Junhoe tries to treat Donghyuk to fancy dinners, private tours, etc. One night, Junhoe overhears Donghyuk facetiming with Bobby saying that although Japan is nice, he wishes Junhoe had just gone to Japan by himself so that Donghyuk could have a month with Bobby in Seoul. This breaks Junhoe’s heart. Absolutely shatters him. He hides his emotions as he tells Donghyuk that he (Junhoe) overacted to being in a different country by himself and that he now thinks he’s able to handle it by himself. He gets Donghyuk a plane ticket to Seoul.
  19. When Junhoe returns to Seoul, he has his walls up. Junhwan get engaged. Bobby says there are opportunities for Donghyuk to leave his servant life. Bobby offers to take in Donghyuk at his apartment so that Donghyuk can look for a new job in the city with a normal paycheck and a normal boss. Donghyuk takes up the offer and informs Junhoe of his resignation. He offers to stay put until he finds and trains a new servant. Junhoe says he doesn’t really need a servant. Donghyuk moves out.
  20. Junhoe breaks off his engagement to Jinhwan. He knows he’s never loved Jinhwan. He was just a distraction against Donghyuk.
  21. Bobby helps Donghyuk get a job as a cashier.
  22. Donghyuk gets a call from Mrs. Koo, who is worried about Junhoe not answering his phone over the past few days. Donghyuk pays Junhoe a visit and finds Junhoe passed out on the couch. When Donghyuk lightly awakens Junhoe, Junhoe sleepily insists that he’s fine and that he’s just tired. Donghyuk tries to coax Junhoe into taking a shower but Junhoe is rather noncompliant. Donghyuk begins to take clothes off of Junhoe, leaving the larger just in his boxers. He walks Junhoe to the shower and lets Junhoe take care of the rest. Meanwhile, Donghyuk works with the non-existent pantry and fridge to make Junhoe something to eat. They have dinner together so that Donghyuk can make sure Junhoe actually eats. Junhoe suggest Donghyuk to sleep over because of how late the night already is. Junhoe tells Donghyuk to sleep in a new guest room rather than the old one because he’s ‘stored some stuff away there and it’s a mess.’ The next morning, Donghyuk ventures into his old room and see that Junhoe has clearly been sleeping in the room.



 

Long story short, Jundong get together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really great at keeping Jundong apart...not so great at getting them back together.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> 1) I’m likely to revisit these published prompts and update them as I continuously rack my brain for new storylines.   
> 2) Please don’t take these chapters to ship non-jundong :( This ship is already doomed lol! Please just let us have our fiction.


End file.
